Bienvenido al anochecer
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Kenshin decide volver después de viajar y dejar a su familia sola, pero no todo será fácil... tiene que lograr que su hijo lo acepte y que sus amigos lo perdonen, sin contar que un nuevo miembro llegará a la familia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenido al anochecer ._**

Esa tarde él la sintió extraña… no sabía por qué, pero de pronto todo eso que estaba haciendo le pareció tan sin sentido que el vacío comenzó a llenarlo nuevamente, como lo había hecho hacía años, cuando estaba con ellos, en el lugar que sintió como si fuera el único hogar verdadero que había tenido después de tantos años de vagar por todo el país.

Pudo sentir dentro de él que la necesidad volvía a consumirlo. Llevaba años buscando algo que ni siquiera él tenía claro qué era, pero que a la larga parecía haberse convertido en una costumbre. Quizás por eso había vuelto a partir, quizás por eso los había dejado nuevamente, causando nuevamente lágrimas en los ojos de ella, y… ¿rencor? en los de él. Pudo sentirlo perfectamente, aunque el chico fuera pequeño.

Ese día, había sido demasiado extraño para él. La había sentido cerca, como hacía años… por primera vez desde que se había ido, había sentido la necesidad de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, volver a sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, su sonrisa… su vida, llenando la de él. Jamás, desde que había decidido dejarla, había sentido tanto pesar por no tenerla junto a él.

Sin saber cómo, ese día había sentido en el aire el olor a jazmines, que lo seguía por todas partes. A cada instante se acordaba de ella, de todo lo que había hecho para él encontrara la redención, en todo lo que había luchado para que dejara de lado su autocompasión y se decidiera a ser feliz, con ella… en el intento de sonrisa que la vio hacer cuando le dijo que había decidido partir, intentando apoyarlo aunque no entendía del todo bien a qué se refería… tratando de encontrar la fuerza en el único ser que permanecería con ella, su pequeño hijo.

"… Es como ella" pensó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el suave aroma lo rodeara, sonriendo amenamente "con sólo un poco de su ser me alegra el alma…"

-Se ve muy tranquilo hoy, Himura-san- escuchó a su lado. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la anciana Hama, que lo veía con una sonrisa –creo que hace tiempo no lo veía así.

-¿Usted cree, Hama-dono?- le preguntó amablemente. Ella era la dueña de la casa en donde se estaba hospedando, una señora muy amable que en ocasiones se parecía más a una madre que a una conocida.

-Claro, muchacho… sólo te vi así cuando faltaban pocas horas para volver con tú pobre esposa…- contestó la anciana, dejándolo solo nuevamente. El hombre la vio alejarse y, como pocas veces, se formó en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila.

-Quizás es porque ahora la estoy sintiendo cerca…- murmuró, una vez que se sintió nuevamente solo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir nuevamente el perfume a jazmines envolverlo –debe ser eso… que te siento cerca de mí… Kaoru-dono.

No podía negar que, desde la noche anterior, todo estaba extraño a su alrededor. Quizás era que estaba pensando mucho en ellos en esos momentos. Recordando lo feliz que había sido los años que había vivido por y para su familia, por la linda niña que alguna vez le había abierto las puertas de su casa para que, como nunca, pudiera conocer lo que realmente era un hogar… y después, le abrió su corazón.

Sin querer, recordó lo que ella había sufrido para que él se atreviera a contarle lo que sentía por ella. Estaba enamorado, ¿cómo no estarlo de aquellos ojos que mostraban una inocencia poco conocida por él?, ¿cómo no estarlo de aquel ser que reflejaba una alegría por vivir que él rara vez había sentido, pero que, al conocerla a ella, poco a poco iba embriagándolo de aquel deseo?... sin querer, recordó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aquella tarde, en que él se había rendido ante su dolor, y había decidido que lo más sano para ella era dejarla, ya que no se merecía lo que le estaba ofreciendo?

"… _No me dejes…"_ le había pedido, casi rogado _"… por favor… deja de lamentarte tanto por lo que pasó… ¿qué no te das cuenta que tú ya has pagado todo lo que hiciste?... ¿es que no entiendes que mereces ser feliz como cualquier persona que vive?, ¿por qué te empeñas en sufrir tanto?, eso no traerá de vuelta a la gente que mataste"_

Por supuesto, aquella vez él sólo bajó la cabeza. El hombre sabía muy bien que lo que ella decía era verdad, pero dentro de él no estaba la posibilidad de enamorarse nuevamente, y menos de una niña como ella… tan pura, tan buena persona… ¿es que ella no se daba cuenta que él estaba maldito, y que lo único que lograría al unirse con él, era tener un dolor que no le correspondía vivir nunca, por lo linda persona que era? A pesar que pensaba en todo eso, no fue capaz de decírselo, no quería seguir lastimándola con sus sentimientos de lástima hacia su persona…

Recordó que ella, al no recibir respuesta de parte de él, se había acercado, hasta acariciar con ternura su rostro. Recién en ese momento él fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se dieron cuenta que el otro estaba sufriendo, pero que a pesar de eso, no se iban a dejar vencer… aunque uno de ellos estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué no me dejas ser tu descanso?"_ le había dicho ella, sonriendo con ternura entre sus lágrimas _"¿Por qué… no eres capaz de escuchar lo que realmente te pide tu corazón?... si tú no me quieres, te juro que te dejaré ir tranquilo, habrá paz entre nosotros. Pero si lo que tú sientes es amor por mí, no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que lo reconozcas, ¿me entiendes?, te voy a seguir y no te dejaré vivir en paz…"_

No fue capaz de responder, sólo la miró y aunque su cerebro le decía que no era lo correcto, que sólo lograría hacerla sufrir más, no lo escuchó. Se dejó llevar por su primer impulso, por primera vez, el amor había vencido a la razón, a su deseo de siempre tenerla protegida y de no lastimarla… se había rendido ante ella.

Esa noche había soñado con ellos, con la primera vez que su pequeño hijo había dado sus pasos. No podían estar más orgullosos de él, que en esos momentos fue el centro de su mundo. Recordó cómo ella lo había soltado y, con un pequeño impulso, lo había animado a continuar dando pequeños pasos hacia su padre, que lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y cariño. Al llegar, a punto de caerse, lo había alzado, como dándole a entender que lo había hecho muy bien. Después de eso, los tres jugaron mucho rato…

Aún estaba en su cabeza la mirada interrogante de Kenji la primera vez que partió. Era obvio que no entendía por qué su padre se iba con esa extraña sonrisa, ni tampoco por qué su madre lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Pero a pesar de eso, se fue, los dejó solos…

Con pesar pensó en sus reencuentros posteriores. Kaoru siempre lo esperaba y lo recibía con esas sonrisas que sólo ella sabe regalarle, pero Kenji cada vez parecía más distante, cada vez lo apreciaba menos. Siempre se preguntó la razón de eso… quizás era porque los dejaba una y otra vez por razones que un niño, a sus cortos diez años, no entendía… o quizás porque cada vez que lo hacía, Kaoru era la que más sufría.

De pronto, sintió movimiento a su lado. Al voltear, pudo ver que Hama se dirigía hacia él con una bandeja y una calmada sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció su contenido. El pelirrojo recibió el té con una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Himura-san?- le preguntó la anciana, con cierta impaciencia. El otro la miró confuso, sin entender del todo a dónde quería llegar.

-… Pues…- Kenshin pensó en las posibles respuestas, pero no llegó a ninguna que le convenciese del todo, así que pensó que sería difícil encontrar una que satisfaciera a la anciana, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

Era difícil de explicar, y en parte, sentía que nadie lo entendía. Claro, muy pocos de los que habían sido asesinos al final de la era Tokugawa seguían con la posibilidad de contar lo que habían vivido, pero aún así, quizás ni ellos comprendieran lo que era vivir con el peso de haber sido en algún momento Hittokiri Battousai… ni ellos sabían el gran peso que llevaba ese nombre (y sus actos, por supuesto) sobre su alma. Ni siquiera Kaoru lo hacía, a pesar que ella con paciencia le decía que lo esperaría, para vivir con él cuando estuviera listo…

Pero lo malo era… ¿cuándo iba a ser el momento indicado?

-No entiendo lo que estás haciendo con tú vida…- continuó Hama, al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo no contestaría su pregunta –eres un buen muchacho, hombre… ¿por qué empeñas en destruir lo que has logrado?

Kenshin la miró con melancolía. ¿Para qué continuar escondiendo su frustración?, toda su vida estaba atada a la desgracia, desde que sus padres habían muerto, después, lo que les había ocurrido a ellas, a las que lo habían acogido siendo sólo un niño… y después, Tomoe.

-Usted no entiende, Hama-dono- contestó Kenshin con pesar, ella lo miró tristemente –no entiende que no merezco nada de lo que he logrado… los he puesto a todos en peligro, incluso a usted, que me ha ayudado tanto como Kaoru-dono, que…

-Eres tú el que no entiendes, chico- contestó Hama. Por momentos, le pareció curioso que sólo ella y su shishou continuaban tratándolo como su fuera un niño de 10 años –eres tú el que se niega a ver lo que ocurre de verdad a tu alrededor.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Dejaste a tu familia buscando la redención, una manera de pagar los pecados que cometiste cuando eras un hittokiri… ¿en qué momento podrás detenerte?, ¿es que acaso quieres quedarte solo por siempre?, ¿de qué habrá servido todo tu esfuerzo por ayudar, si es que no eres capaz de disfrutar un poco con los que has ayudado…

-Mi vida está maldita- contestó Kenshin seriamente –no creo que usted entienda a qué me refiero, ni tampoco lo que he vivido… no merezco nada de lo que este mundo me pueda brindar… mucho menos a Kaoru o a Kenji… aunque ellos nunca me perdonen, no puedo estar con ellos.

La anciana miró con tristeza al pelirrojo. Lo había acogido una noche en que se notaba enfermo, y cada cierto tiempo iba a verla y ambos conversaban mucho. Pero la última vez que había ido, se había quedado con ella mucho más de lo normal, lo que por supuesto la extrañó. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de las grandes dudas que tenía en su vida el hombre, del dolor que lo carcomía por dentro cada vez con más fuerza… de las dudas que se instalaban dentro de él cada vez que se planteaba el poder vivir una vida tranquila junto a su familia.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, Himura-san, que los tiempo han cambiado?- le preguntó, después de soltar un suspiro y poniéndose de pie trabajosamente –y tú también lo hiciste con eso… llevas años buscando la paz, sin darte cuenta de que la tuviste durante años junto a ti, en un lugar humilde, con personas que poco a poco fueron conociéndote realmente, hasta estar seguros de dar su vida por ti… llegará el momento en que te arrepentirás de haber buscado tanto sin darte cuenta de lo que tenías cerca, y te arrepentirás de no haber participado en ello. Estás perdiendo el tiempo… y eso es lo único que no perdona…

La vio alejarse con su andar tambaleante y lento, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Y así como ese extraño día pasó por fin, a él llegó días quizás más tranquilos, al menos con su interior. Podía sentir que la paz estaba llegando a él a medida que veía a la distancia el puerto, y que cada vez sentía más cercana el suave contacto con su querida esposa, que seguramente se sorprendería de verlo volver tan pronto desde la última vez que partió.

Pero no sólo ella… quizás su pequeño hijo también se sorprendería, porque no habían pasado más de tres meses desde que él había partido después de compartir fríos momentos con él… pero iba dispuesto a recuperarlo…

La suave voz de Hama sonaron en su cabeza, como una suave melodía, calmando su cansado corazón…

"_Tú sabes a qué me refiero… todo ese dolor que te has impuesto, está haciendo el mayor daño que puedes a las personas que dan sentido a tu vida, a los que has jurado proteger. No quiero que sigas cometiendo ese error… si el pasado te sigue pesando, piensa que ya has pagado el precio… y que lo sigues haciendo, nunca has dejado de ayudar a los demás. Himura-san, no quiero que destruyas tu vida, y que con ella arrastres la de tu esposa y la de tu hijo, es demasiado cruel de tu parte que lo hagas… ¿lo entiendes?"_

Ahora entendía a dónde era que Hama quería llegar, y no lo negaba, le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante vendrían quizás los momentos más difíciles… tratar de hacer que tu esposa te perdone realmente las ausencias y que tú hijo te entienda y acepte…

No era algo que lo tuviera descorazonado, pero en parte le preocupaba. Pero no quería pensar en eso, sólo deseaba llegar a su verdadero hogar por fin, y estrechar a su esposa y no soltarla en mucho tiempo, para hacerle ver que por fin, después de tantos años, se daba cuenta que la paz que él buscaba, siempre estuvo con él, que era ella, y la pequeña familia que juntos habían logrado formar…

Su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande, conforme se acercaba al dojo. Ésta vez podría de verdad intentar ser feliz junto con ellos… lo tenía que hacer por todo lo que les había fallado.

Abrió la puerta del dojo sintiendo cómo una suave brisa le golpeaba el rostro, como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida. Cerró sus ojos para sentirla mejor. Los abrió cuando sintió una suave presencia que se acercaba al lugar, y al verla llegar le sonrió.

Jamás pensó que sus ojos le podrían parecer tan profundo, ni que su cabello largo y oscuro podría hipnotizarlo con ese suave movimiento… ni tampoco que esa sonrisa que se formó al verlo lo llenara tanto como para desear volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas mucho mejor, para que ella no tuviera que sufrir tanto.

-… Ken… ¡¡Kenshin!!

Tiró lo que estaba llevando en sus manos y se lanzó a sus brazos. Al recibirla, Kenshin cerró los ojos, para sentir con mayor profundidad el suave perfume a jazmín que emanaba de ella. Quiso tenerla aprisionada en sus brazos por mucho más tiempo, pero ella se separó, acariciando su mejilla y comenzando a llorar de la felicidad. El pelirrojo, sonriendo, secó sus lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas.

-Volviste tan rápido…- murmuró Kaoru, sin soltarlo ni rechazar la caricia que él estaba haciéndole –Kenshin, yo…

La volvió a abrazar, y por primera vez se preguntó cómo fue capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin poder abrazarla ni tocarla… cómo fue capaz de poder comenzar un nuevo día sin recibir una mirada de ella, una palabra de ánimo.

-Ya no importa nada, Kaoru-dono- le susurró al oído, sintió que ella se estremeció y sonrió levemente –estoy en mi hogar… el cuál ya no voy a dejar más, nunca más…

Pudo sentir que Kaoru intentó sofocar un sollozo, pero que no lo logró. Sonrió un poco más y la acercó a él… el sentirla así lo hacía pensar que su decisión era la mejor.

__

Bienvenido al anochecer  
donde algunos dejan de ser  
esperando volver a nacer…

--

**Hola!**

**Bueno, he aqui el primer capítulo de otro fic que no aguante las ganas de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Por si acaso, "Volver al anochecer" es una canción del grupo La Ley, y los últimos versos del cap también. Me gustó a penas la escuché, hace tiempo, pero recién ahora volví a acordarme de ella cuando comencé a escribir el fic.**

**Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**


	2. Capítulo II

**_"Y cruzarás el anochecer_**

**_Siempre y cuando puedas seguir..."_**

En ese lugar, definitivamente, se sentía en paz. Una parte de él lo hacían sentirse tremendamente culpable, ya que había sido lo demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta que, estando con su familia, con Kaoru, quizás encontraría lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Quizás si no fuera por Hama, que definitivamente lo había hecho entrar en razón, nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía cansado por el viaje, pero aún así, deseaba compartir ese ratito con Kaoru, que sonreía ampliamente cuando lo veía, mientras que ella caminaba de un lado para otro, preparándole un baño. Fue cuando pasó junto a él, que la afirmó de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

-Pero…- protestó ella, tratando de soltarse –tienes que bañarte… apuesto que te ayudará a relajarte y a que te sientas mucho mejor… eso es lo que me hace sentir cuando me siento estresada.

-Apuesto que a todos les pasa eso- contestó él, con una suave sonrisa, pero en vez de soltarla, la acercó más a él, hasta que pudo juntar su frente con la de ella –pero en estos momentos eso no hará que me relaje… sino que sentirte cerca lo hará…

Kaoru cerró los ojos ante el contacto, soltando un suspiro. Había deseado muchas veces que él volviera, por Dios que lo había extrañado… desde que había decidido dejar el dojo, cuando Kenji no pasaba ni los cuatro años, todo se había vuelto un tormento. Pasaba las tardes mirando su ropa, a veces abrazándola para intentar sentir su olor, su calor, su cercanía… para mantener la esperanza que él, en algún momento, podría ser libre de todos los fantasmas que no lo dejaban vivir en paz.

Después de su primera partida, se podría decir que iba y volvía, pero sólo por unos días. A pesar que se sentía contenta de su visita, se preocupaba más por él. Cada vez volvía más callado, más ausente… como si se estuviera bloqueando de todo a su alrededor. Eso fue lo que sintió cuando, casi cuatro meses atrás, había dejado el dojo para recomenzar con otro viaje… esa fue una de las pocas veces con lo que se quedó con su corazón completamente destrozado.

Ella lo había conocido como el vagabundo amable, quizás triste, pero que intentaba salir adelante, expiar sus culpas… pero también ella fue testigo de cómo, poco a poco, comenzó a cambiar. La culpa lo carcomía, no se consideraba digno de ser feliz, por lo que su matrimonio, en vez de darle la paz que ella esperaba, lo fue hundiendo más… ¡y ella sin poder hacer nada para hacerle entender!. Podía recordar la impotencia que sentía cuando lo veía sentarse con esa triste mirada, y esa sonrisa que le daba, cargada de tristeza, cuando ella lo descubría…

Con el nacimiento de Kenji, pensó en la posibilidad que él se calmaría por un tiempo, y así fue… pero en algún momento todo tendría que volver… Kaoru, en ocasiones, se preguntaba cuánto era capaz de castigarse un hombre sin volverse loco… cuánto sería capaz de resistir Kenshin antes de querer lanzarse por un acantilado pidiendo perdón a todos los que mató.

-Ken…- murmuró ella, sin abrir los ojos y disfrutando del suave contacto que ambos tenían en esos momentos –Ken… ¿qué fue eso que me dijiste… eso que ya no dejarías el dojo…?

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, aunque sin alejarse. Kaoru, como pocas veces en todos esos años en que él estuvo viajando, pudo ver el mismo brillo en los ojos de él, que cuando lo conoció. Sin entender demasiado la razón, pudo darse cuenta que Kenshin estaba cambiado, ¿es que acaso habría encontrado esa paz que tanto buscó?

-Kaoru-dono…- dijo él, suavemente –durante todo este tiempo, he estado buscando algún motivo, algo que me de a entender que merezco vivir, a pesar de todo el daño que hice hace años- ella iba a hablar, pero él puso uno de sus dedos en su boca, para que mantuviera el silencio –usted no entiende… lo difícil que es para mí todo esto… sabe que soy un hombre intranquilo, al que su pasado no lo deja en paz… por eso me marché, porque deseaba que ustedes estuvieran tranquilos durante el tiempo que me diera cuenta de todo…

-Pero tonto…- Kaoru se corrió para evitar que él la continuara callando, de pronto se sentía algo molesta -¿es que tú no entiendes que el tener un hogar es suficiente motivo para vivir?, ¿el ver a tu hijo crecer no es lo suficientemente importante como para no estar presente?

Kenshin no contestó. Se dio cuenta que Kaoru también estaba herida con sus decisiones. Y no podía culparla… si ya mucho lo había sorprendido cuando ella le aseguró que lo esperaría hasta que ambos pudieran vivir en paz, no podía pedirle que no lo culpara de lo solos que ella y Kenji habían estado esos años.

-… No se trata de eso, Kaoru-dono- murmuró él –porque usted no sabe lo importante que son para mí, y que fue por eso mismo fue decidí alejarme… no quería que ustedes me vieran peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Somos tú familia, ¡soy tu esposa!- le gritó Kaoru, tratando de una vez que entendiera -¡se supone que todo lo tenemos que vivir juntos, pero tú te aislaste durante estos años, sacándome de tu vida como si fuera un sucio estropajo!

-Claro que no…- Kenshin trataba de permanecer tranquilo ante las palabras de ella. No era que se iba a enojar, pero no quería tentar la suerte –pero… en parte sabías perfectamente que esto podría pasar en algún momento. No me estoy justificando, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta que tú sufras.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me dejaste?- le preguntó ella, en un murmullo –no tienes idea lo mal que lo pasé cuando no estabas junto a mí, cuando Kenji me preguntaba por ti y yo no sabía qué contestarle… ¿cómo le explicas a un niño de cinco años que su padre lo único que quería era estar muerto?

-Kaoru…

-No, Kenshin- el que ella comenzara a derramar lágrimas le hizo pensar que quizás no todo estaba tan perfecto como cuando la abrazó, al llegar al dojo. El pelirrojo sabía que recuperar a su hijo le iba a costar un poco, pero… ¿cómo confortar a Kaoru, que había sufrido por su culpa desde que se habían conocido? –yo… he tratado de entenderte, lo he intentado, de verdad… pero no puedo, no comprendo que te empeñes tanto en sufrir. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar?, ¿por qué no puedes considerar que ya pagaste todo lo que hiciste?

Kenshin la miraba nada más. Ella se había alejado un poco de él y había comenzado a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Una vez más se sintió culpable, una vez más la estaba haciendo llorar… ¿cuántas veces lo habría hecho, estando él lejos?. El pelirrojo suspiró y miró el cielo. Recién había comenzado a anochecer. Se puso de pie, aguantando sus deseos de abrazarla y pedirle perdón por hacerla derramar nuevamente lágrimas por él.

-Kaoru-dono- comenzó, ella, desde su lugar, lo observó con cierta tristeza –toda la culpa que tengo sobre mí, jamás quise que usted la sintiera, pero nunca lo he logrado. Desde que la conozco, usted ha tenido que soportar a enemigos de Battousai, hombres que deseaban que pagara todos los pecados que cometí… eso mismo hacía que yo no le confesara lo que de verdad sentía por usted. Pensaba que… al intentar estar con usted, haría que perdiera esa inocencia que tanto me hechizaba, pero hubo un momento que no pude soportar tenderla cerca y no hacer nada por… nosotros. No quiero que se moleste, pero es muy poco probable que usted entienda lo que me pasa… no ha matado a nadie, ni ha tenido el cargo de conciencia al destruir tantas vidas… pero una persona muy especial me hizo comprender qué era lo que estaba buscando, y ahora, gracias a ella, puedo sentirme más tranquilo…

El pelirrojo volteó a verla, y Kaoru pudo ver su sonrisa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida… hacía años que no veía esa sonrisa en él. Era genuina.

-Comprendí que… mi paz estaba con ustedes. Ella me dijo que el compadecerme y el no aceptar la oportunidad que la vida me había dado, era…

Kaoru se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Kenshin sonrió más al sentir el contacto y la besó.

-No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mí culpa- le dijo él, en un murmullo –ahora entiendo que mi lugar está con ustedes, que todo lo que estaba buscando sólo usted y Kenji pueden dármelo… Kaoru-dono, siento mucho lo que ha tenido que pasar por mí culpa… si pudiera hacer algo para menguar un poco lo mal que ha tenido que pasar desde que nos conocimos…

-Podrías empezar sacando el "dono" de tú vocabulario- le dijo ella, sonriendo –o al menos me conformo con mi nombre, nada más…

-Eh… lo inten…

-¡No!- lo interrumpió ella, enojada -¡te pedí que lo hicieras el día que nos casamos y aún no eres capaz!- le gritó, Kenshin se asustó un poco y se alejó. Quizás su integridad física estaba corriendo peligro –quizás si soy un poco más extremista en ese sentido se te quite la mala costumbre…- Kenshin vio con horror la cara de malvada que puso Kaoru al imaginar los posibles castigos que le haría cada vez que dijera el "dono" al decir su nombre –bueno, para empezar con algo simple, digamos que simplemente comenzaré con suaves golpes con la shinai… y si sigues insistiendo te dejaré pegado a la pared, ¿¡entendiste, Himura!?

Kenshin soltó una risita, divertido. Sí, definitivamente era la vitalidad de ella lo que le ayudaba a continuar con su vida, era ella la que le transmitía esos deseos de vivir. Recordó una vez que había reconocido (aunque sólo a su mente), que desde el momento que se había hecho un vagabundo, los motivos para vivir se habían terminado. Si moría defendiendo a alguien que lo necesitara no le molestaría en lo absoluto, de hecho, hasta estaba la posibilidad de que lo hubiera agradecido, ya que en esos tiempos pensaba que en el único momento que podría descansar de verdad, era muriendo… enterrando su nombre definitivamente.

Pero todo eso fue hasta que llegó a Tokio… específicamente a cierto dojo en que la dueña poco menos le exigió que se quedara y le ayudara a levantar su dojo. Después de eso su vida cambió, para mejor… comprendió que él sí tenía motivos para vivir, por sus amigos, por Kaoru… ¿en qué momento, después de la batalla con Shishio, terminó por olvidar todo eso que había aprendido en esos días en Kyoto?

-Lo intentaré, Kaoru-do…- Kenshin alcanzó a esquivar un golpe lanzado por Kaoru, y riendo un poco afirmó su mano, para luego besarla –ahora te aceptaré ese baño que me ofreciste hace rato…

Kaoru sonrió, y robándole un último beso, fue a preparar todo para que él se bañara. Kenshin la observó sonriendo alejarse de él… nuevamente parecía aquella muchacha de 17 años que, aunque algo gruñona, la mayor parte del tiempo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar una sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado y que lo calmaba como nada más…

Una vez hace un tiempo, conversando con Megumi, ella le había dicho algo que lo había perturbado…

"_No me gustaría decirte esto, pero estoy preocupada por ella"_ le había dicho ella aquella vez. Kenshin sólo la había mirado con melancolía… esperando lo que ella le iba a decir _"Kaoru ya no es la misma de antes, Kenshin… ¿sabías que ya no sonríe tanto como antes, cuando estabas aquí?. A veces se pasa tardes entera abrazada a la ropa que dejas acá… Ella te ama, Kenshin… yo se que tú también lo haces, pero… ¿no crees que se lo demostrarías mucho mejor quedándose a su lado?. No me gusta que sufra, y menos por tú culpa"_

"_Porque no lo merezco"_ había dicho aquella vez, sintiéndose aún peor. Él, que había hecho sufrir a tanta gente, no merecía que alguien sufriera por él… pero su perspectiva había cambiado después del golpe que le había dado Sanosuke.

"_¡Baka!"_ le había dicho su amigo luchador, a la vez que lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza _"No es eso, es porque tú también mereces vivir una vida tranquila, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?"_

Aunque aquella vez había poco menos "ignorado" lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, después comprendió a qué se referían.

-Kenshin- la voz de Kaoru llamó su atención –está todo listo, puedes ir a bañarte.

-Gracias- sonrió él, acercándose a ella y robándole un beso -¿quieres que después prepare la cena?

-Ah, no. Tenía pensado que fuéramos al Akebeko, ¿qué te parece?- sonrió ampliamente Kaoru –podrás ver a Tae y pasaremos a buscar a Kenji, que fue con Yahiko durante la tarde.

Kenshin asintió y fue a bañarse. La mención de su hijo lo hizo sentir algo de nervios. La última vez que lo había visto sólo habían tenido una fría conversación, el niño no lo quería… o quizás sí, como le había dicho Kaoru, pero se sentía muy herido por las ausencias de su padre durante casi toda su niñez.

El pelirrojo sabía que lo más difícil que tendría que hacer, era ganarse la confianza de su hijo. Estaba consciente que le iba a costar bastante, porque su hijo, al parecer, era bastante orgulloso (quizás tanto o más que Kaoru), pero estaba decidido a ganárselo… esa era su próxima meta, junto con intentar darle todo el cariño y amor que se merecía.

Kaoru estaba feliz, nuevamente irradiaba energía positiva, como hacía años. Kenshin había vuelto, y por fin de manera definitiva… ella lo sabía, lo conocía, esa sonrisa que le había dado, era tan diferente a las últimas que le había dedicado las veces que la iba a ver, y que se marchaba días después. Al parecer, Kenshin al fin había encontrado la paz que tanto estaba buscando.

Según lo que él mismo había dicho, una señora lo había ayudado a comprender… cuánto le gustaría conocerla, para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos.

Ratito después Kenshin volvió con ella. Se había cambiado ropa, usando un gi oscuro y una hakama blanca. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo.

-Te ves bien- dijo Kaoru, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él –ese es mucho más decente que el gi rosa que usabas…

-Me gusta más decir que era fucsia- sonrió Kenshin -¿por qué todos dicen que era rosa?

-Porque lo era, Kenshin… lo era.

Tomados del brazo, ambos salieron del dojo, conversando.

-Oye, Ken… y esa mujer que me dijiste que te ayudó… ¿cómo se llama?, ¿quién era?

-Su nombre es Hama- contestó él –la iba a ver de vez en cuando, tenía complejo de mamá conmigo, algo así como tú- Kenshin rió un poco y Kaoru se sonrojó –entonces estaba obligado a pasarla a ver de vez en cuando… y la última vez… quizás ella notó que algo extraño me estaba pasando… y dando en el clavo con lo que me dijo, hizo que me diera cuenta de ciertas cosas y finalmente decidí volver con ustedes.

-Me gustaría agradecerle a esa señora lo que hizo por nosotros- sonrió Kaoru.

Llegaron al Akebeko y al entrar, la primera persona que vieron fue a Tsubame, que salió a recibirlos.

-¡¡Himura-san!!- exclamó la chica, feliz al ver al pelirrojo -¡Qué alegría verlo!

-Gracias, Tsubame-dono- sonrió Kenshin.

-Iré a decirle a Yahiko y a Kenji, ambos están arriba.

Tsubame fue al segundo piso del Akebeko, en donde Kenji y Yahiko jugaban con unos dados (juego enseñado por Sanosuke)

-Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin están aquí- le dijo ella.

-¿¡Kenshin!?- el joven se puso inmediatamente de pie, feliz, y miró con una gran sonrisa a Kenji –tú papá regresó, vamos con él.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el niño apretó los labios y los puños, pero igual se puso de pie. Yahiko se dio cuenta de ello pero no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. No era el momento.

Ambos fueron con la pareja, que ya había ordenado comida, y se sentaron con ellos.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru pudieron darse cuenta que Kenji, su hijo de diez años, era el único que no participaba de la alegre conversación. Al primero, esto le causó algo de tristeza, pero tratando de animarse se dijo que no era tarde… que nunca lo sería para intentar recuperar a su hijo.

--

**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero les haya gustado... y se haya entendido. No se por qué, cuando lo escribía como que me perdía de las ideas... es raro, lo sé...**

**Las frases que salen al inicio, son de la canción de La Ley, "Bienvenido al anochecer"**

**Gracias a Oriana-dono, Yuki-dono, Inua035, Okashira Janet y a todos los que leen el fic. Estaré esperando sus comentarios sobre este cap. Que estén bien!!**


	3. Capítulo III

_**Siempre hay una razón para seguir  
sintiendo el paso que este tiempo  
nos marcó, a los dos…**_

-Kenji, ¿quieres más?

El niño, de diez años, miró seriamente a su padre, que era quién le había hablado. Demoró bastante en contestarle, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza al ofrecimiento, continuando con su vista al frente y rostro serio. Kenshin quedó con el platito extendido, y con un rostro algo incómodo… ¿o era triste?. Soltando un pequeño suspiro dejó el platito sobre la mesa y continuó comiendo.

Tanto Yahiko como Kaoru se dieron cuenta de eso, y se miraron. Ninguno, durante algunos momentos, pensó en cómo podrían cambiar el incómodo silencio que se había instalado sobre la mesa. Fue la llegada de Tae y de Tsubame lo que hizo que la conversación volviera a ser fluida en ese lugar.

-¡Ah!, tenemos algo que contarles- anunció Kaoru, sonriendo ampliamente –en realidad, son dos noticias…

Kenji se fijó en el semblante de su madre. A él siempre le contaban que cuando su madre era joven, solía siempre sonreír, era feliz… pero lamentablemente él no la conocía así, nunca la había visto sonreír de manera completamente sincera, como en esa ocasión, ni siquiera cuando él estaba de visita… pero esta vez era diferente, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado?. Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado, el que era su padre, ¿acaso era porque él había vuelto de su viaje?

Sin querer, recordó las pocas veces que se habían visto desde que él dejara el dojo (momento del que tenía uno que otro recuerdo, aunque más recordaba las lágrimas de su madre que la despedida de él)… algo que le llamaba la atención de él era la tristeza que cargaba, sus ojos, siempre estaban afligidos, como si no mereciera nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Kenji no entendía nada, su madre sí, porque ni siquiera le pedía explicaciones cada vez que se iba… sólo le pedía que volviera, recordándole su promesa que ella siempre lo esperaría.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yahiko, sonriendo también. Se encontraba feliz de ver a sus amigos, los que quizás en el fondo consideraba como padres, juntos nuevamente. En ellos pudo notar una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo, quizás años, que no veía.

-Bueno, en realidad son dos cosas- Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin, que también esperaba que ella continuara hablando (no tenía idea qué quería decirles) –primero es que… la familia Himura se hará más grande.

Kaoru sintió que Kenshin apretaba su mano, reacción completada por la cara de… ¿idiota? que tenía en esos momentos. La emoción del momento fue interrumpida por un desubicado Yahiko.

-Oye… ¿y estás segura que es de Kenshin?- preguntó, el recién aludido cambió su cara de tonto sorprendido por una de tonto horrorizado –después de todo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo por estos lados…

La frase de Yahiko fue interrumpida por un golpe seco que recibió en su frente. Kaoru estaba de pie, colorada (no se sabía si de la vergüenza o de la rabia), y se notaba que ella había lanzado el plato que había servido de proyectil para golpear a Yahiko.

-¡Escúchame bien, baka!- le gritó, llamando la atención de más de un cliente del lugar -¡El hijo que estoy esperando ES de MI esposo!, ¿entendiste bien?

-Koishi…- Kenshin la obligó a sentarse, tratando de tranquilizarla. De un momento a otro le dio la impresión de estar tratando con la niña de 17 años que conoció cuando llegó a Tokyo –sólo lo dijo por molestarte, nada más… no le hagas caso a Yahiko, ya sabes cómo es…

-Pero es que…- Kaoru rezongó –Te dijo cornudo, ¿es que no piensas hacer nada?

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- Kenshin sonrió tratando que Kaoru olvidara el asunto (al menos durante el rato que Yahiko estaba inconsciente por el golpe, hasta que pudiera defenderse) –si los dos sabemos que eso es mentira, ¿para qué preocuparnos?. Además, quizás Yahiko no sabe que vine hace unos tres meses a verte, y que no conversamos mucho…

-¡¡Kenshin!!

Kenji Himura observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuándo había visto actuar de esa manera a su madre, que siempre había sido tan seria?, parecía como si fuera una niña avergonzada de lo que hablaban de ella, sobre todo antes de golpear a su padre por lo que había dicho. Además, estaba la actitud de su padre, que siempre había sido tan silencioso cuando se juntaba con los demás, en esos momentos parecía alguien completamente diferente… incluso había bromeado con Yahiko…

¿Es que era a eso que se referían cuando le hablaban de cuando su madre era feliz, explosiva en sus reacciones y alegre en sus dichos?

-¡Kenshin, baka, ¿qué no te das cuenta que Kenji está presente?!- le gritó Kaoru, escandalizada -¡no hables de esas cosas en frente de él!

-Está bien, koishi- Kenji también notó algo extraño en él. Era su sonrisa, ya no estaba cargada de tristeza como la que tenía pegada en su cabeza –pero será mejor que te sientes, estás llamando la atención de todo el lugar, y se deben estar riendo de mí porque me creen cornudo.

-¡Kenshin!

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando decidieron volver al dojo. Caminaban por las calles a paso tranquilo, Kenshin y Kaoru tomados de la mano, conversando con tranquilidad, y Kenji un poco más delante de ellos, sin participar. Sí, se sentía enojado con su padre, sentía que su única relación con él era la del "compromiso" por saber que eran padre e hijo y, además, sentía un gran rencor hacia él, porque aunque ella no lo dijera, cada vez que la veía llorando, o mirando la puerta con infinita tristeza, era por culpa de él.

Y Kenji, que en un comienzo no entendía del todo bien por qué su madre sólo le sonreía tímidamente cuando él hacía algo o le contaba alguna anécdota para que riera más, poco a poco fue comprendiendo. Cuando él iba al dojo su madre siempre se veía más contenta, pero todo eso se esfumaba con su partida. Por eso no lo soportaba, porque él, a pesar que sabía que su madre sufría cada vez que se iba, lo seguía haciendo.

Y estaba seguro que, a pesar que había dicho que se quedaría con ellos, igual los volvería a dejar. Por eso, prefería quedarse al margen de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

-¿Y cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas esperando un bebé?- le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru, mientras caminaban.

-La verdad… no lo sabía- contestó ella, Kenshin la miró confuso –lo sé hace algún tiempo, casi un mes, pero no quería que por el bebé te vieras obligado a quedarte, así que…

-Me iba a dar cuenta cuando ya fuera más que obvio…- terminó la frase Kenshin, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que ella había dicho –tú sabes que si me quedaba, no iba a ser nunca porque me siento obligado, sino porque de verdad lo siento… porque lo deseo… como ahora.

Kenji se volteó al escuchar lo último, y miró a sus padres con sus grandes ojos oscuros. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Pasa algo, Kenji?- le preguntó Kaoru, sin captar lo que le pasaba.

-… No, nada.

Volvió su mirada al frente y continuó su camino hacia el dojo. Kaoru pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que Kenshin puso al notar la mirada fría que le había dirigido después de lo que él dijo. Para animarlo, llamó su atención apretando un poco más su mano, cuando él la miró, ella le sonreía.

-Sólo dale un poco de tiempo…- le susurró en su oído –no te preocupes, muy pronto verás cómo cambiarán las cosas entre ustedes…

Kenshin trató de sonreír también, quizás no lográndolo del todo. En parte, sentía miedo de lo que Kenji pudiera decirle, que descargara contra él toda la rabia que sentía y que finalmente le dijera que no quería tenerlo cerca. No podía culparlo si sentía eso… todo era su culpa.

A penas llegaron al dojo, Kenji fue a dormir, despidiéndose a penas de sus padres y con suerte deseándoles las buenas noches. Cuando Kaoru quiso llamarle la atención por su actitud, la detuvo la mirada de Kenshin, quién negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Kaoru, algo molesta.

-Déjalo…- le pidió Kenshin –ven.

Ambos se quedaron sentados hasta tarde sentados en el patio, tomando té y conversando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría. Habían estado tanto tiempo prácticamente solos, que el sentirse juntos los hacía sentirse con la necesidad de hablar, contar sus miedos y pensamientos… sus deseos, lo que más deseaban.

Kenji se quedó durante un buen rato en la mañana en su futón, con la mirada pegada al techo e intentando ordenar tanto sus pensamientos como sus sentimientos.

A penas había abierto los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue en que había soñado que su padre volvió. Y por mucho que lo negara, al llegar a esa conclusión una extraña angustia lo envolvió. Su madre… la había visto tan feliz en lo que él pensaba que era un sueño, que por mucho que él no lo quisiera, le hubiera gustado verla así nuevamente.

Pero luego de esos pensamientos terminó por despertar completamente, dándose cuenta que lo que había pasado la noche anterior en definitiva no lo había soñado… como tampoco había soñado la tristeza que sintió al pensar que su padre no estaba con ellos. Se sentó, malhumorado. En parte, se sentía molesto por haber sentido… ¿cariño? Por su padre…

-Kenji…- la voz del recién nombrado Kenshin sonó en el pasillo, haciendo que el niño se volviera a acostar rápidamente, dándole la espalda al shoji, que momentos después se abrió con lentitud.

Pudo sentir que su padre lo observaba en silencio, quizás esperando que se despertara (o que dejara de hacerse el dormido…). Finalmente decidió dejar el teatro y, dando media vuelta en el futón, miró a su padre con seriedad.

-El desayuno está listo- le dijo sonriente Kenshin –tu madre te está esperando para comenzar.

-Bien, ya voy…- Kenji se sentó, despedazándose antes de levantarse.

Kenshin lo quedó mirando antes de cerrar nuevamente el shoji. El niño tuvo la ligera impresión que algo deseaba decirle, pero que se resistió. Cerró completamente el shoji y se alejó por el pasillo. Kenji no le tomó importancia al asunto y continuó con lo suyo. Le estaba dando hambre.

Kaoru esperaba que "sus dos hombres" (como solía decirles ella) llegaran para acompañarla a desayunar. Primero lo hizo Kenshin, que se sentó a su lado, con la misma sonrisa de siempre… aunque quizás un poco triste.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó -¿Kenji…?

-Nada…- la cortó él, tomando su mano –todo está bien –ella lo miró dudosa –Kaoru, hemos hablado… será mejor dejar a Kenji solo, en parte lo entiendo…

-¡Ya deja de decir eso!- lo cortó ella –lo mismo decías de todos esos que querían matarte…

La llegada de Kenji detuvo la conversación. El niño los miró confuso, podía notar que el ambiente estaba ligeramente tenso. Sin tomarle importancia, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, comenzando a comer.

-Está rico, ¿lo hiciste tú, mamá?

-No, cocinó Kenshin, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que él cocinaba muy bien?

-Ah… claro…- Kenji volvió a la comida, y Kenshin sonrió con diversión.

El día era de lo más normal… o al menos así lo sintió Yahiko cuando llegó a dar las clases en el dojo esa mañana. En parte, se sorprendió a ver a Kenshin lavando la ropa y a Kenji, con rostro muy serio, observándolo de vez en cuando mientras practicaba con la shinai el estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

-¡Hola, Yahiko!- lo saludó Kenshin -¿cómo estás?

-Bien… pensé que te encontraría haciendo otra cosa, Kenshin- le dijo Yahiko, acercándose a él. El pelirrojo lo miró confuso.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí… ¿es que no piensas entrenar a Kenji?- le preguntó Yahiko, Kenshin notó cómo su hijo los miró con atención y sin disimular.

-Ahm… no lo creo… es que…- lo detuvo un murmullo de Kenji que, aunque no le entendió lo que dijo, supo que no era muy bueno (y que estaba dirigido a su persona, obvio). Por la cara que había puesto Yahiko (colorado a más no poder), se dio cuenta que él si lo había alcanzado a escuchar -¿qué fue lo que dijo?- le preguntó, casi en un susurro.

-… No querrás saberlo. Como sea, creo que mejor voy al dojo… tú sigue entretenido en el lavado…

-… Lo dices como si fuera lo peor…

-No creo que sea lo mejor que sepas hacer…- dijo una voz que no era de ninguno de los otros dos.

Kenshin primero dudó si es que había escuchado bien pero, al voltearse, vio a quien menos esperaba en esos momentos.

-¿Y esa cara?- le preguntó Hiko, mirándolo con burla –veo que sigues siendo un baka…

-… Hola… shishou…

**--**

**Hola!!**

**Primero... sé que me he demorado, y de verdad lo siento, pero he tenido problemas personales (específicamente, una baja anímica bastante rara en vacaciones...). Como sea, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me costó bastante escribirlo y no se por qué... quizás es porque ya no es tan... no sé si llamarlo triste, pero lo noté diferente a los dos primeros capítulos... ustedes juzguen... la idea es que Kenji se vaya dando cuenta de la influencia que tiene Kenshin sobre Kaoru, lo tanto que puede cambiar ella con su presencia...**

**Otra cosa... ¡no podía escribir este fic sin incluir al muy agradable y simpático Hiko Soujiro!. Tengo pensado hacer sufrir un poquito a Kenshin (¿más aún?) xD**

**Gracias a _Oriana-dono_ (sí, te encuentro toda la razón en eso que Kaoru se lleva lo más duro de todo... ¡por eso me cargan los dos últimos OVAS de la serie!, en mi opinión, Kenshin, Kaoru y Kenji no se merecían ese final); a _Ana Clara_ (no te preocupes, no voy a matar a Kenshin... no tengo corazón para eso, jejeje); a _Inua035_; _Athena Kaoru Himura_ (Gracias por tus palabras... ésta es mi manifestación en contra de la partida de Kenshin en los OVAS... es poquito, pero al menos tenemos alguna forma de desahogarnos, jejeje); a _Okashira Janet_ (Sí, quizás Kaoru se equivocó al sacarle en cara a Kenshin lo que pasó, pero estaba herida, es comprensible :P); a _Kakki-chan._**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**Lo olvidaba... para variar, los versos que salen al inicio son de la canción "Bienvenido al anochecer", del grupo chileno La Ley (¡Grande, Beto!)**

**Byes!!**


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Y es que cada uno camina  
En el sentido que su vida  
Lo ilumina hacia una verdad…**_

Cuando Kenshin vio a Hiko, tenía que admitir que se había alegrado, después de todo, era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, y hacía tiempo que no lo veía, incluso años. Pero se dio cuenta que su presencia no iba a ser del todo cómoda para él, después que lo miró y con cierta ironía le preguntó si "había decidido volver después de su autoexilio, por quién-sabía-la-razón". Kenshin prefirió no contestarle, él lo conocía, sabía que no iba a ser suave en su saludo, ni mucho menos le iba a permitir que lo abrazara, por lo que sólo se quedó en el lugar en que estaba. Era más sano para su integridad física.

Ambos se sentaron a conversar, Kaoru había salido a ver a Tae y volvería más tarde, Yahiko fue a hacer clases al dojo y Kenji continuaba practicando, esta vez más cerca de ellos. Hiko observó al niño unos minutos, y luego comenzó a tomar sake junto con Kenshin.

-¿Le has enseñado?- le preguntó Hiko a Kenshin.

-No… ya sabes que no enseñaré el estilo Hitten Mitsuruyi- contestó Kenshin, recordando que le dijo eso cuando había aprendido la técnica secreta para poder enfrentar a Shishio sin tener que volver a ser Battousai -¿para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta que te daré?

-Sigues siendo un baka- murmuró Hiko, tomando más sake. Kenshin suspiró, normalmente lo que su maestro lo que más le decía cuando se veían era "baka", o "baka deshi", que al final era lo mismo.

-¿A qué se debe ahora?- le preguntó Kenshin, pero no recibió respuesta de Hiko, por lo que lo miró algo molesto -shishou, ¿podrías al menos explicarme las razones por las que me dices esas cosas?

-Simplemente eres un baka, no se necesita mayor explicación- el pelirrojo lo miró con una gota en su frente. Definitivamente, su shishou era una de las pocas personas que lograba irritarlo tanto y tan frecuentemente, ya debería empezar a acostumbrarse a ser tratado así, definitivamente los años no pasaban para su manera irónica de tratar a los demás -¿por qué decidiste volver?

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-Según lo que decidas hacer- contestó Hiko, mirándolo con la misma seriedad de siempre –si decides quedarte, creo que has hecho bien; si decides volver a partir en unos días, eres más baka de lo normal… y eso, sin mentirte, ya es decir mucho.

-Me voy a quedar- dijo con seguridad Kenshin, notó la mirada escrutadora de Hiko sobre él, por lo que se mantuvo seguro en sus palabras –Kaoru está embarazada…

-¿Y es tuyo?- le preguntó Hiko, levantando un poco una ceja. Kenshin lo miró indignado. Ese tipo de bromas en Yahiko las podía aguantar (sobre todo, porque estaban dirigidas a Kaoru), pero no en su maestro… y menos en esos tonos tan sugerentes que solía usar él tan a menudo, y que Kenshin solía odiar con bastante frecuencia.

-¡Shishou!- gritó molesto, pero se olvidó un poco de eso al sentir la risa de Kenji cerca de ellos –gracias, shishou, con tus palabras estás haciendo que el poco respeto que mi hijo me tiene, se pierda poco a poco- le dijo, con ironía, cruzándose de brazos –no tienes idea cuánto te agradezco.

-Empezando, no es mi culpa que el chiquillo te tenga tan poco respeto, como tú dices- dijo, y pudo notar perfectamente cómo los ojos de Kenshin se oscurecían un poco –y, además, no creo que deba reírse tanto, siendo hijo tuyo definitivamente debe tener algo de tú estupidez en sus venas- Kenshin abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Hiko no lo dejó hablar. Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido que el niño había dejado de reírse –espero que tu segundo intento de hijo inteligente se parezca más a la chiquilla que a ti… aunque si eligió a mi baka deshi como esposo, debe significar algo…- el último comentario era sólo para él, ya que era más que nada un murmullo… que tanto Kenshin como Kenji escucharon perfectamente.

En esos momentos, Kenshin agradeció que Kaoru no estuviera en el dojo. La conocía, y sabía que continuaba siendo tan sobre protectora con Kenji, y no dejaba que nadie lo molestara… aunque pensándolo, una discusión entre su shishou y Kaoru habría sido bastante interesante.

-No digas esas cosas de Kenji, shishou- dijo Kenshin, dejando de imaginar la posible discusión entre los otros dos –no lo conoces tan bien como para que andes hablando así de él…

-Nah, lo conozco lo suficiente- tomó más sake, Kenshin perdió la cuenta de cuántos tragos llevaba en ese poquito rato que estaban conversando –he venido unas cuantas veces antes y he conversado con él… te lo digo porque sé, tiene unas ideas medias raras, pero te puedo asegurar que es igual de baka que tú.

Kenshin miró con incomodidad a su shishou, y luego a Kenji. Notó que su hijo se notaba algo molesto, quizás por la manera en que Hiko hablaba de él. Ya no entrenaba, se dedicaba a mirarlos con el rostro serio, bastante más cerca de lo que antes estaba. Pero lo que luego le llamó la atención, era que le había dicho que había ido al dojo antes… ¿por qué Kaoro no se lo habría dicho?

-¿Has venido?- le preguntó, con extrañeza -¿por qué?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Hiko permaneció impasible ante la mirada de Kenshin, primero sorprendida y luego irritada, al darse cuenta que continuaba siendo igual de exasperante que antes –venía a verlos a ellos, ya que sabía que tú, baka, te habías ido del dojo por una estupidez.

No contestó. A ratos pensaba que la persona que mas lo conocía definitivamente era Hiko, ya que a pesar de la pelea de años que tuvieron, cuando él decidió dejar el entrenamiento, sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los pasos del que fue su alumno.

-¿Estupidez?- murmuró Kenshin.

-Claro, sólo la conciencia… debí haberte enseñado a ignorar esa voz de tu cabeza- contestó Hiko, Kenshin sólo suspiró. Definitivamente su maestro era de lo más impredecible en sus comentarios –ya, hablando en serio- el pelirrojo lo miró levantando una ceja -¿te vas a quedar porque solucionaste tus problemas de conciencia o porque la chiquilla está embarazada?

-Ya había decidido quedarme cuando me lo dijo- contestó Kenshin, sonriendo un poco –Lo que no entiendo, es qué haces aquí, no pensé que fueras a dejar Kyoto por venir a vernos.

-No te ilusiones, el dojo me queda a la pasada- contestó Hiko, Kenshin sonrió con diversión y lo miró con suspicacia, gesto que el otro hombre ignoró muy bien –oye, chiquillo, ven aquí…

Kenji, que estaba de lo más atento escuchando la conversación (aunque trataba de disimularlo), dudó un poco antes de ir hacia su padre y el maestro de su padre. Lo conocía, lo había visto un par de veces antes, pero quien más hablaba con él era su madre, él casi nunca había cruzado palabra. Al llegar al frente de ellos, los quedó mirando con cierto recelo.

-Quita esa cara tan seria…- le dijo Hiko, tomando más sake, y sonrió de una manera extraña -¿te gustaría aprender el estilo Hitten Mitsuruyi?- le preguntó, notando perfectamente que sus ojitos oscuros brillaban un poco, quizás de la emoción. El hombre sonrió un poco –si quieres, dile a tu padre que te enseñe, está capacitado.

Kenshin volvió a suspirar cuando vio el cambio en el rostro de su hijo. Por supuesto que había captado que la condición que le había puesto no le gustaba al niño, y en parte le había desilusionado su reacción. En esos momentos Kenji estaba serio.

-Nunca he visto pelear a mi padre- dijo Kenji.

-Es bueno, aunque obviamente no me gana… además, está el detalle que a mi tampoco me has visto pelear- dijo Hiko, continuando con el sake. Había notado que Kenshin también había comenzado a tomar más seguido, lo que le causó algo de gracia -¿por qué crees que él no es el indicado para enseñarte?, si me das una muy buena razón, te enseñaré yo.

-Ahm…- Kenji escrutó a su padre con la mirada, y lo vio tomar sake en la misma cantidad que Soujiro Hiko –usted lo dijo, porque es un baka.

Hiko se largó a reír, mientras que Kenshin apuraba otro trago. Estaba seguro que su maestro eso lo hacía sólo para molestarlo, no para convencer al niño de aceptar su entrenamiento de su parte… para variar, continuaba humillándolo cada vez que podía, desde que lo conocía era así… aún se preguntaba cómo era que había sobrevivido viviendo con él siendo un niño.

-Lo siento, chiquillo, esa excusa no es buena- dijo Hiko, divertido por la conversación –porque a pesar que tienes razón en eso de que es un baka, no deja de ser bueno con la espada. Además, eres igual de baka que cuando tenía su edad, así que vas por el mismo camino.

Kenji torció la boca, pensando que ya tenía mucho al tener que parecerse físicamente a su padre, y ahora le decían que era más parecido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres sake?

-Shishou, tiene diez años, no puede beber sake- Kenshin se puso nervioso. Sabía que Kenji tenía el orgullo de Kaoru, por lo que si lo presionaba sólo un poco iba a terminar bebiendo –shishou…

-No te he preguntado a ti- dijo Hiko, ignorando sus palabras –le pregunté al chiquillo. ¿Quieres sake?

-Kenji, no bebas.

El niño lo miró con algo de seriedad, también ignoró los comentarios de su padre y, cuando Hiko le extendió un platito con sake, lo tomó rápidamente y se llevó el contenido a la boca, cerrando los ojos al sentir el calor en su garganta. Kenshin lo miró hacer eso y suspiró.

-Ay, no, Kaoru cuando se de cuenta me va a matar…- murmuró, viendo cómo a su hijo se le ponían los ojitos como espirales –Kenji, ven a sentarte…

-No, déjalo que tome otro trago…- Hiko le extendió nuevamente el platito con contenido, que el niño volvió a tomar de un solo trago –definitivamente es más baka que tú- Kenshin lo miró confuso –cuando eras niño sabías que no debías beber sake, por lo que no lo hacías, el tonto de tu hijo lo hace a pesar que sabe que no debe…

-Es como Kaoru…- notando que el niño se estaba tambaleando mucho, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, acostándolo a su lado y dejándolo dormir –si los molestas un poco suelen ceder con facilidad… no quiero ni ver su cara cuando llegue y lo vea en este estado.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?, tiene que aprender a beber sake.

-Shishou, tiene diez años, es un niño…

-Ah, ¿y a qué edad empezaste a beber tú?, ¿13, 14 años?- Kenshin no contestó, sólo torció la boca –estupideces, sólo excusas…

-Hum…

-¿Qué le pasó a Kenji?- Yahiko llegó con ellos en esos momentos, y se extrañó al no ver al niño practicando o algo así –ah, ¿volvió a beber sake?

-¿Es que ya lo ha hecho?- preguntó Kenshin, mientras que Hiko volvía a reír.

-Hiko-san siempre lo hace tomar, aunque Kaoru se enoja… me da la impresión que ya se ha acostumbrado, al decirle que no debe hacerlo lo bebía con mayor rapidez… es un poco llevado a sus ideas, ¿sabes?, demasiado orgulloso.

-Y ya lo hemos visto- murmuró Kenshin, mirándolo de reojo. Así que no era la primera vez que hacía eso con su shishou…

En esos momentos Kaoru entró, y quedó mirando a los cuatro presentes con extrañeza.

-¿Hiko-san?- preguntó, al ver al hombre, que como saludo le mostró el platito de sake que tenía en su mano y bebió el contenido. Luego se fijó en el bultito que estaba al lado de Kenshin -¿qué le pasó a Kenji?- le preguntó al pelirrojo, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso -¿Kenshin?

-Eh… bueno…

-Mi baka deshi le dio sake- lo interrumpió Hiko.

Kenshin sintió que se ponía blanco y que por momentos se le iba la respiración… y esa sensación fue peor al ver el rostro que Kaoru puso al escuchar lo que el hombre había dicho. Miró enojadísima a Kenshin, mientras que Yahiko se corría un poco hacia Hiko y éste continuaba bebiendo tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle sake a mi niño?!- le gritó, Kenshin trataba de explicarle algo pero ella no deseaba escucharlo, por lo que continuó gritándole -¡pensé que eras más aterrizado que tú maestro, baka!

-Pero Kaoru…

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?- Hiko interrumpió la conversación (principalmente para salvar a Kenshin de perder la cabeza), preguntándole a Kaoru sobre los bolsos que traía.

-¿Esto?, ah, se lo traje a Kenshin para que hiciera el almuerzo, tengo muchas ganas de comer esto- olvidando el enojo durante algunos minutos, Kaoru le entregó los bolsos al pelirrojo, que los recibió sin entender mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por lo que veo, te siguen tratando como un empleado- Hiko sonrió con burla, Kenshin lo miró feo –deja de poner esa cara, baka deshi, lo que dije respecto a tu hijo fue una broma.

-Con el detalle que no lo aclaraste- gruñó Kenshin –ahora Kaoru se ha enojado por tu culpa conmigo.

-Ah, se le quitará cuando te pongas cariñoso con ella hoy en la noche- Kenshin se sonrojó fuertemente, Yahiko rió calladamente, no fuera que Hiko lo escuchara y fuera el nuevo blanco de sus bromas pesadas –ahora, ve a hacer el almuerzo, no es recomendable tomar sake con el estómago vacío.

--

Cuando Kenji comenzó a tener conciencia nuevamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo primero que comenzó a escuchar unas voces algo alteradas a su alrededor. Con algo de dificultad se sentó, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el comedor, aunque dentro de un futón. Estaba anocheciendo.

Miró algo confuso a su alrededor, tratando de recordar las razones por las que estaba ahí… recordó la visita del maestro de su padre, Hiko, y que nuevamente lo había invitado a beber sake. Obviamente había aceptado y luego de eso… los recuerdos se acababan.

Se puso de pie, algo mareado, y avanzó hacia el dojo, que era de donde provenían las voces, mientras que pensaba que quizás debió haberle hecho caso a su padre y no haber tomado sake… aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero al final había sido para desafiarlo y molestarlo, que por deseos verdaderos de tomar.

En el dojo, se encontró con una escena algo extraña. Kenshin estaba de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, Hiko estaba de pie, con su espada fuera de la funda y actitud arrogante. En el fondo del dojo, Kaoru y Yahiko observaban lo que ocurría, la primera con la cara algo seria, el segundo, con cierta emoción. Se quedó en la puerta, observando con atención.

-Cada vez estás en peor forma- dijo Hiko, mientras Kenshin se ponía de pie.

-Hace tiempo que no luchaba- contestó Kenshin, mientras se ponía en posición. Vio a Hiko sonreír con ironía.

-No fue eso lo que supe…- Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego bajó la mirada –entonces es verdad- Hiko también dejó la posición de combate –así que Battousai estuvo a punto de salir, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- Kaoru se había puesto pálida.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Le iban a hacer daño a Hama-dono… no pude controlarme.

-Hum- Hiko sonrió, mientras que guardaba la espada en su funda –tal como pensaba, por mucho que lo niegues, Battousai nunca te dejará, como tampoco te resultará tu idea de dejar de ser un espadachín, lo llevas en la sangre- quedó mirando al pelirrojo, que no había cambiado la posición -¿qué te pasa?, la idea era que te sintieras lo suficientemente preparado como para entrenar a tú hijo, ya no tienes excusa para no hacerlo.

-¿Y qué puedo enseñarle?- dijo Kenshin, aunque Kenji no alcanzó a escucharlo, ya que habló tan bajo que sólo Hiko alcanzó a oírlo.

Soujiro Hiko lo miró, se acercó a él y, una vez que Kenshin lo miró con curiosidad, lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándolo algo aturdido.

-¡Baka deshi!- le gritó el hombre, tomándolo del gi y acercándolo a él –tienes la capacidad, estás en condiciones, puedes hacer por tu hijo mucho más de lo que has hecho hasta ahora… al menos de esa manera lograrás que te respete y en una de esas comienza a tomarte en serio.

Kenshin no fue soltado por su maestro de manera suave, prácticamente lo tiró al suelo y cayó con pesadez. Se quedó ahí, pensando en las palabras que el otro le había dicho.

-Miren quien despertó- dijo Hiko, mientras veía a Kenji parado en la puerta del dojo -¿cómo te sientes después del sake que bebiste?

Kenji no contestó, tenía la mirada fija en su padre. Luego de unos momentos así, dio media vuelta y se fue. Kaoru fue tras él, preocupada por su estado.

-Megumi-dono me dijo hace algún tiempo- comenzó Kenshin, poniéndose de pie –que mi cuerpo se estaba deteriorando con más rapidez de lo normal, debido a la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que hice durante todos estos años, es así como he sentido todo este tiempo…

-Era obvio que te pasaría eso…- dijo Hiko –pero depende de ti la manera en que lo tomes. Si quieres echarte a morir como un baka hazlo, puedes seguir lavando ropa incluso, pero también está la opción que lo hagas de una manera más digna, al menos para ti… quizás tu cuerpo está deteriorado, más de lo normal, pero el ejercicio puede ayudar a mantenerte.

-Shishou…- Kenshin suspiró -¿por qué insistes?

-Porque yo a ese niño no lo voy a entrenar… y ya que quiere aprender el estilo Hitten Mitsuruyi, no te queda otra que enseñárselo tú.

-¿Y usted qué ganaría?

-La tranquilidad en mi cabaña y un trabajo tranquilo en la cerámica.

--

**Holas!!**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Hubo partes que me reí sola mientras escribía xD, espero que haya resultado un poco la comedia que intenté (pobre Kenshin xD). Ahora, respondiendo sus reviews:**

**- _Inua035_: Lo de Kenji... yo creo que el sentimiento de "odio" (si es que es eso), al menos en el ova puede estar justificado, tengo amigos que no tragan a sus papás porque hicieron sufrir a sus mamás, así que no sería el primer caso. Lo del ova... yo creo que soy una de las tantas fans que quedaron disconformes con ese final. Vi esos ovas hace años, y estoy decidida a no volver a verlos, porque me deprimen (no así el ova 4... que me emociona y me encanta el final TT). Espero te haya gustado la continuación :)**

**- _Mei Fanel_: Gracias por tus comentarios. También adoro a Hiko y su forma de tratar a la gente. Espero haberlo escrito de manera correcta en el cap, a ratos me costaba hacerlo, con lo complicado que es xD.**

**- _Athena Kaoru Himura_: ¿Es verdad eso que dices de Watsuki?, porque si es así, no entiendo por qué le dijo ese final, completamente contrario. Me alegra que te haya gustado los toques de comedia del cap. La verdad es que sólo he escrito un intento de comedia en mi vida, me siento más cómoda escribiendo dramas xD, además que me gustan más (y me salen decentes cuando ando baja de ánimo... cosas raras). Ojalá te haya gustado también éste cap.**

**- _Gabyhyatt_: Sí, puedes que tengas razón en eso de que la edad lo ayude más a acercarse a Kenji, siempre he tenido la duda desde cuándo comenzó a tenerle rencor... (en una de esas sale en el ova, pero no, no lo volveré a ver xD)**

**Gracias a _Oriana-dono, Ana Clara y a Kaoru Himura K_ por sus comentarios. **

**Les mando muchos saludos, espero tener pronto la actualización del fic, estaré esperando sus comentarios**

**Uh, lo olvidaba. Para variar, las frases que salen al comienzo son de la canción "Bienvenido al anochecer" de La Ley (si están aburridos de esta canción, no se preocupen, que en el último capítulo las frases que utilizaré será de otra xD)**


	5. Capítulo V

**_Bienvenido al anochecer  
Siempre y cuando sepas morir  
Vienes desde un atardecer  
Donde a veces hay que sufrir…_**

Kenshin debía reconocer que de vez en cuando su maestro sabía decirle lo que necesitaba, o le daba a entender (aunque no fuera de una manera del todo sana) que necesitaba darse cuenta de ciertos detalles para decidir finalmente lo que debía hacer (a veces le daban ganas de haberlo escuchado cuando era un niño, pero en fin…). Teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, comprendía que al final la visita que le había hecho le había servido de mucho.

Pero de eso ya había pasado unas buenas semanas. Seijuro Hiko se quedó con ellos sólo una noche, pero le había gustado verlo e intentar tener una conversación decente con él (cosa que no solía ocurrir frecuentemente, al menos con él, porque en esa ocasión se dio cuenta que su maestro con Kaoru se llevaban bastante bien, lo mismo con Yahiko). En fin, su maestro partió, diciendo que quizás alguna vez los volvía a visitar… en algunos años. Kaoru en esa ocasión, riendo, le había dicho que siempre se despedía diciendo lo mismo, pero que se demoraba menos de lo que decía en volver.

"_Él te aprecia más de lo que demuestra"_ le dijo ella en esa ocasión, mientras se alejaba de él para continuar con sus deberes _"A través de nosotros tenía noticias tuyas, pero no creo que lo vaya a admitir, al menos delante de ti… bueno, quizás ahora sí que no vuelve en mucho tiempo, supongo que ha visto que estás muy bien ahora"_

Quizás Kaoru tenía razón al decir eso de su maestro, el hombre no solía admitir sus sentimientos en frente de nadie, era más fácil conocerlo y comprender que él demostraba su cariño a través de pequeños detalles, como… burlarse de él, reírse en su cara, humillarlo cada vez que podía (y si era en frente de terceros, tanto mejor) y… finalmente Kenshin pensó que mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, si continuaba tratando de entender a su maestro le iba a dar dolor de cabeza.

En fin, las cosas en el dojo continuaban relativamente igual, al menos para el pelirrojo. Kaoru ya presentaba un abultado vientre de casi seis meses, y lucía bastante contenta (pero de vez en cuando tenía unas demostraciones de mal humor dignas para el recuerdo… obviamente sus víctimas principales eran tanto Kenshin como Yahiko… para gracia de Kenji, que no perdía oportunidad de burlarse del segundo). Definitivamente, y a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, el pelirrojo espadachín tenía que admitir que cada vez la entendía menos…

Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera más enamorado de ella que cuando se casó, y que cada vez agradecía más el haber vuelto con ella a vivir. Se sentía muy tranquilo descansando a su lado, conversando o paseando por ahí (aunque cada vez eran tramos más cortos, pero eso sólo eran detallitos sin importancia)

Lo único que no avanzaba mucho en su vida, era su relación con Kenji.

Definitivamente jamás había conocido a un niño de sólo diez años tan orgulloso como él, llegaba a ser exasperante, incluso más que Kaoru (quizás era la extraña mezcla entre la pelinegra y Battousai… cuando Kenshin pensó en eso un escalofrío recorrió su espalda). Aunque debía reconocer que ya se había dignado a dirigirle unas cuantas palabras (claro, no podía pasar tres meses sin hablarle a alguien que prácticamente vivía con él), eran sólo cosas banales… como pedirle que le entregara alguna cosa cuando estaban comiendo, o que le diera un recado a Kaoru.

Le hablaba con respeto, eso no lo negaba nadie… pero nunca lo había llamado "papá", con suerte, una vez le dijo "padre", pero fue en un tono tan indiferente que Kenshin hubiera preferido que le hubiera alguna grosería o algo así. Kaoru le pedía paciencia, que no se desanimara porque se notaba demasiado distante, que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse… pero Kenshin a ratos le daban deseos de dejar de insistir, pero por supuesto, ella no lo dejaba. Incluso, una vez se le había ocurrido una idea, que por supuesto al pelirrojo no le había gustado.

"_Kenji quiere aprender el Hiten"_ dijo ella, descansando apoyada en el pecho de él _"quizás estás mal enfocado y si te acercas cuando comienzas a enseñarle…"_

"_No, Kaoru…"_ le había cortado él _"si esa es la única manera que tengo para que él me acepte, de verdad, prefiero dejar las cosas como están"_

Ella lo había mirado confundida, incluso un poco molesta. Kenshin suspiró tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle la razón de sus palabras.

"_No malentiendas mis palabras"_ se apresuró a decir Kenshin _"El Hiten no es un juego, es demasiado peligroso para ponerlo como condición, tú sabes perfectamente las consecuencias que tiene si es que se usa con irresponsabilidad. He estado pensando mucho en las palabras de mi shishou, y quizás tenga razón y lo entrene… pero no quiero condicionar lo que pase entre nosotros a eso nada más. Además, se supone que tiene que respetar a su maestro, y eso es algo que aún no hace"_

Por supuesto que Kaoru había entendido su decisión, pero todo eso que estaba ocurriendo en su familia la tenía preocupada. Kenji continuaba actuando de la misma manera con ella, con el mismo cariño de siempre, pero a Kenshin no le hablaba, no lo consideraba uno más… un día había intentado hablar con él sobre eso, una tarde que Kenshin había salido a comprar un antojo algo raro que había tenido.

Le había hablado de Kenshin, de lo que había pasado y lo difícil que había sido para él comprender que no estaba solo. Deseaba que Kenji comprendiera a su padre, que lograra entender la razón de su distanciamiento, que lo perdonara.

El niño la había escuchado atento, serio, sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión que delatara lo que estaba pensando. Cuando Kaoru había terminar de hablar, él se puso de pie y la miró.

"_Ya conozco la historia de mi padre"_ le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Kaoru se molestó por el tono con que le había hablado _"No necesito que vuelva a contármela otra vez"_

"_En ese caso, ¿por qué no te esfuerzas un poco en entenderlo?"_

"_¿Y qué es lo que quiere que entienda?"_ el tono que había usado antes continuaba igual _"¿o quiere que lo justifique porque dejó sola a su familia, tal como usted lo hace?"_

Esa vez lo único que lo había salvado del golpe que Kaoru le iba a dar (por irrespetuoso) fue la llegada de Kenshin del pueblo. A penas había entrado notó lo tenso que estaba el lugar. Kenji aprovechó eso para dejar sola a su madre, y entrar a la casa. Su esposo le había pedido que le dijera lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no quiso, a pesar de su insistencia.

En fin, esa era la vida en el dojo Kamiya, cuando recibieron algunas visitas que alegraron y les quitaron un poco la preocupación que sentían en esos momentos.

--

-¡Ey, ¿hay alguien aquí?!

La voz inconfundible sonó fuerte y clara, lo que llamó la atención de los habitantes del dojo. El primero en ver al visitante fue Kenji, que estaba camino al dojo para pedirle algo a su madre. Lo quedó mirando confuso, ya que no lo recordaba. En cambio, el hombre sí supo inmediatamente quién era.

-¡Vaya!- el hombre de cabello castaño hasta el hombro se largó a reír al ver al niño, que lo miró ceñudo –es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a Kenshin, cuando Jo-chan escribía sobre ti, nunca te imaginé así.

-¡Sano!, ¿no se suponía que llegabas la próxima semana?- Kenshin entró en escena, cargaba unos bolsos con elementos que le permitirían limpiar de un modo decente su habitación (obviamente que compartía con Kaoru, aprovecharía que su esposa no estaba para utilizar productos que a ella no le gustaba, principalmente por el olor que tenían)

-Kenshin, me alegra haberte alcanzado, como siempre andas viajando pensé que te habías ido otra vez- Sanosuke sonrió al ver a su amigo, y con ese rostro tan tranquilo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que todo lo que llevaba en sus manos se cayera –te ves muy bien…

-Tú también luces bien- sonrió Kenshin, tratando de soltarse -¿y Megumi?

-Decidió ir a la clínica antes de venir- se encogió de hombros –tiene que conversar con el actual doctor a cargo, le hizo una oferta que le llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Es que piensan volver a vivir a Tokio?

-Aún no queremos asegurar nada- Sanosuke miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien –estoy seguro que vi a tú versión en miniatura…- le dijo, pensativo.

-Ah, si… supongo que fue con Kaoru- su amigo notó inmediatamente el cambio en el semblante de Kenshin –no suele decirme lo que piensa hacer.

-¿Cómo así?- Sanosuke no entendió el sentido de las palabras de su amigo, lo miró confuso.

-Kenji… no me quiere, y si lo hace, suele disimularlo muy bien- Sanosuke frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que no todo estaba tan bien con sus amigos, como lo había supuesto en un primer momento –pero bueno, vamos con Kaoru, se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea.

Sanosuke no quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con lo que había dicho antes Kenshin, pero hizo nota mental que tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

El reencuentro de Kaoru y Sanosuke fue, para todos, memorable. Los dos se habían abrazados felices de volver a verse, mientras que Kenji observaba a aquel amigo de sus padres con curiosidad, pudo notar la felicidad de ellos a penas lo habían visto. Bueno, la paz en el dojo duró hasta que a Sanosuke se le ocurrió comentarle a Kaoru que estaba más gorda de lo que esperaba… momentos después el hombre "descansaba" sobre el suelo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

-¡¡Estoy embarazada, grandísimo baka!!- le gritó, una vez que estaba en el suelo. Kenshin se le acercó.

-Kaoru- le dijo con suavidad –no te molestes, sabe que siempre le ha gustado fastidiarte… demás que lo hizo sólo para molestarte.

-Vaya, Kenshin- Sanosuke se sentaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza –vaya que has tomado en serio eso de multiplicar la familia- se puso de pie con cierto trabajo –Jo-chan, pensé que el que tuvieras ahora un hijo te había madurado un poco, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla gruñona y violenta.

-Cállate- Kaoru estaba pensando seriamente en volver a golpearlo cuando sintió unos pasos en la puerta del dojo, sonrió al comprobar que no era otra que Megumi la que recién llegaba. La abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kaoru!- le dijo la doctora –estoy feliz de verte tan bien…

-A mí igual- sonrió Kaoru -¿y no vino Souzo con ustedes?

-Se quedó con mi hermano- contestó Megumi, sonriéndole a Kenshin –como este viaje es rápido, pensamos que no valía la pena que viniera con nosotros, él feliz se quedó con su tío.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Kenshin, sonriente –estaremos más cómodos y podremos tomar té.

Kenji se había quedado cerca de ellos, observando a sus padres. Después que lo presentaron con sus amigos, y pensando que habría sido una descortesía irse, se quedó con ellos en el comedor y escuchó todo lo que hablaban, aunque no entendía mucho sus conversaciones. Sonrió al notar a su madre tan feliz… y en parte se sentía tranquilo al notar que hacía meses que no la veía con ese semblante cargado de tristeza que tantas veces le vio. En esos momentos era una persona diferente, llena de vida y con deseos de aprovecharla y aprender lo más que pudiera.

-¿Entonces tienen pensado venirse a Tokio?- Kaoru se notó radiante, ya que a ellos dos los extrañaba horrores -¡Es genial!, si es así Megumi, puedes ser tu la que traigas a mi segundo hijo al mundo…

-Oh, claro, traer a otro pelirrojo- Megumi sonrió –de Kenji es lo que más me llamó la atención, igual que su padre…

El niño hizo una mueca algo imperceptible. ¿Es que todos lo único que podían decirle era eso?, todos tendían a compararlo con su padre, y él, suponía, no se le parecía en nada, al menos en el carácter. Se puso de pie e inclinó su cabeza.

-Permiso- dijo, y miró a su madre –iré a ver a Yahiko, volveré luego.

-Ten cuidado- alcanzó a decirle Kaoru, antes que el niño desapareciera por la puerta. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Pasa algo con Kenji?- preguntó Megumi, que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió.

-Ya a estas alturas, estoy convenciéndome que no me quiere- dijo Kenshin, encogiéndose de hombros. Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta por su comentario -¿qué tiene?, es lo que siento…

-Pareciera que disfrutaras al llegar a esa tonta conclusión- replicó ella, molesta y sin importarle que sus dos amigos estuvieran presentes –Kenji te quiere, no lo dudes nunca…

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ken-san?- preguntó Megumi, y de pronto Kaoru había sentido una tonta hormiguita de celos al escucharla nombrarlo de esa manera, pero supo callar inmediatamente esa tonta voz que había hablado.

-No me aguanta- contestó con desánimo el pelirrojo –hay ratos que pienso que no vale la pena tratar de esforzarme para que me acepte… nunca lo hará, creo que le he hecho mucho daño.

-Quizás no es eso- dijo Megumi, después de tomar un poco de té y de meditar las palabras de su amigo –quizás sólo tiene miedo.

Todos la miraron confusos, y al notar que nadie había entendido el sentido de sus palabras, pensó en alguna manera más simple para explicárselos. Finalmente sonrió y miró a Kenshin.

-Ken-san, a tú parecer, ¿cuál es la imagen que Kenji tiene de ti?- le preguntó. Kenshin abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se encogió de hombros tratando de adivinar el fin de la pregunta de Megumi –a ver… ¿qué es lo que más ha visto Kenji de ti?

-Ahm…- Kenshin pensó en una respuesta, por algunos momentos sólo frunció el ceño -¿cómo es que se puede formar una imagen de mí, si ni siquiera me conoce?... es decir, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es muy poco, y en lo normal, me trata como un completo desconocido.

-Ahí está la respuesta- dijo con tranquilidad Megumi, sonriendo –Kenji está acostumbrado a verte como un vagabundo, como una persona que no tiene un hogar, que duerme donde puede y que viene de vez en cuando a ver a su esposa. Está acostumbrado a ver tu rostro serio, tus ojos apagados… -¿Cómo crees que se siente ahora que te has presentado en el plan de quedarte por siempre?

-Bueno, Megumi- intervino Sanosuke, confuso aún –pero eso no es suficiente pretexto para mantener a Kenshin tan alejado de él.

-Claro que lo es, si tiene el temor de que tarde o temprano vuelva a tomar unas pocas cosas y volverse a ir- replicó la doctora, con rostro serio –eso es lo que pasa, Kenshin, tú hijo tiene miedo a encariñarse contigo y que lo abandones nuevamente, no quiere volver a sufrir, ni quiere volver a ver sufrir a Kaoru como ya lo ha hecho.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, cada uno en su mente analizaba las acertadas palabras de la doctora. Quizás tenía toda la razón y al final, lo único que Kenji sentía contra su padre era eso, sólo temor de volver a sentirse abandonado.

--

Contrario a lo que le había dicho a su madre, Kenji no había alcanzado a llegar al Akebeko a ver a Yahiko. El niño se detuvo a medio camino, a orillas del río y se sentó a observar el agua. Deseaba estar solo aunque fuera un rato.

Pensó en los cambios en su casa desde que su padre había vuelto. Tanto él como su madre se sentían felices, sobre todo por la idea de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. Tenía que reconocer que él también lo estaba, siempre había querido tener un hermanito, o hermanita, lo que fuera, pero no había sido capaz de exteriorizarlo.

Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Cada día aguantaba menos la situación que estaba llevando con su padre, la culpa y los arrepentimientos por su manera de tratarlo estaba comenzando a hacer que se sintiera mal por él, después de todo, notaba que hacía lo posible por hacer feliz tanto a su madre como a él mismo. Y él, ni siquiera era capaz de agradecerle todos sus intentos.

Porque contrario a lo que había pensado en un primer momento, su padre sí se había quedado, y parecía que lo iba a hacer por siempre… una parte de él le pedía a gritos que creyera en esas palabras, pero otra le decía con voz venenosa que tuviera cuidado con eso, que era otra mentira que su padre les decía para que se quedaran tranquilos y lo dejaran vivir en paz.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí- escuchó una voz, y notó que era rodeado por unos cuantos jóvenes que no le costó identificar –no es otro que nuestro querido amiguito pelirrojo.

-Hola, Amano…- murmuró Kenji, sin mirarlo y con bastante desgana.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó otro muchacho con voz preocupada –no te notas muy contento…

Kenji se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su vista del río. Los muchachos se miraron y luego volvieron sus ojos hacia el niño, pensando alguna manera de alegrarlo.

-¿Es que tu padre se volvió a ir, Kenji?- preguntó el segundo joven con suavidad.

-No…

-¿Entonces qué te tiene así?- preguntó Amano, notando que el niño se encogió de hombros –si no nos dices qué es lo que pasa, no podremos ayudarte.

-Es que… no sé lo que quiero… si mi padre continúe conmigo o que se vaya definitivamente- contestó Kenji, los demás se miraron de reojo.

-Kenji, ¿qué te parecería si le hiciéramos una bromita?

-¿De qué hablas, Kuno?- la voz de Amano se escuchó algo molesta, pero pudo notar el interés en los ojos del niño.

--

**Holas!!, aquí dejando el capítulo del fic que espero, haya sido de su agrado . En lo personal me gustó, y creo que Megumi le achuntó medio a medio lo que pasaba con el niño... pero bueno, estaré esperando sus comentarios acerca del capítulo.**

**Gracias a _Gabyhyatt_, a _Athena Kaoru Himura_ (Gracias por aclararme lo de Watsuki, ya me siento más tranquila al saber que ese no era el final que el creador quería... aunque hay que reconocer que los OVAs están muy bien hechos, para alguien que ha pensado que Kenshin en algún momento de su vida se merece ser feliz, no suele ser agradable... sin contar que con esa actitud arrastró con él a Kaoru y Kenji... pero bueno, gracias por tu review ), a _Ana Clara _(Gracias por tu comentario, y de verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Hiko es realmente genial xD), a _Mei Fanel_ (La verdad, casi no recuerdo como era Kenji en el OVA... sólo que estaba lleno de un rencor poco sano hacia su padre, que en parte es completamente justificable. Pero, lamentablemente me quedaré con la duda, porque estoy decidida a no ver los últimos dos ovas, porque me deprimo... creo que ya lo había comentado antes xD. Como sea, gracias por tu comentario) y a todos los que leen.**

**Que estén muy bien, lamento si me demoré, pero el pc no funcionó decente en todo el fin de semana, por lo que me tuve que dedicar a hacer otras cosas en vez de escribir --**

**Saludos!!**


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Si en tu mirada cargas un océano  
de lágrimas heladas como un témpano  
Bienvenido al anochecer…**_

Kenshin se había dado cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, a penas vio a Yahiko entrar en la casa. Sanosuke y Megumi ya se habían ido y junto a Kaoru, disfrutaban de una taza de té mientras conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, tranquilos y hasta felices.

Pero todo eso se esfumó a penas había visto entrar a su amigo. Traía cara de extrañeza, y así mismo se dirigió hacia ellos, con algo en sus manos que leía atentamente.

-¿Kenji no viene contigo?- le preguntó Kenshin, el otro levantó su mirada de la hoja, frunciendo el ceño. Mala señal, pensó el pelirrojo inmediatamente, comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué tendría que venir Kenji conmigo?- preguntó Yahiko, ajeno a la lucha que Kenshin estaba comenzando a tener dentro de él. Fue Kaoru la que contestó, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Dijo hace rato que iría a verte- dijo, con cara de angustia -¿es que acaso no llegó?

-… No…- a Yahiko le hubiera gustado no haber respondido esa pregunta, pero era algo que debía hacer. Además, si algo le había pasado al niño, lo mejor era empezar en ese mismo momento a buscarlo -¿dijo que iría al Akabeko?

-Sí, hace…- el que Kenshin se pusiera rápidamente de pie hizo que Kaoru lo quedara mirando, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo – ¿Kenshin?- se extrañó al no recibir respuesta de parte de él cuando salió de la habitación, y se puso de pie lo más rápido que su abultada panza le dejó. Yahiko se acercó a ayudarle, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo al notar que Kaoru se estaba poniendo algo pálida.

-Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el que alguna vez fue su pupilo -¿me perdí de algo?

-Kenji hace horas que salió de casa- contestó ella, saliendo de la habitación seguida de cerca por Yahiko –dijo que iría a verte, pero es obvio que nunca llegó… ¿dónde puede estar?

-Tranquila, no necesariamente le tuvo que haber pasado algo malo- por supuesto que ella no lo escuchó, y continuó su camino en busca de Kenshin, al que no se le veía ni la sombra. Yahiko se quedó atrás, tratando de pensar con más frialdad que los otros dos, que ya se notaban desesperados. De pronto, recordó lo que tenía en su mano, y que había encontrado justamente en la puerta del dojo, pegado. Y de pronto, todo en su mente se aclaró lo suficiente como para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo –Demonios… ¡Kenshin, Kaoru!

Sí, Kenshin había tenido la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando a penas había visto a Yahiko, y se dio cuenta que tan alejado a la realidad no estaba. Aunque debía reconocer que la situación era algo distinta a lo que había pasado tantas veces en el pasado, no negaba que la angustia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era la misma que en esos años, cuando aparecía algún enemigo de Battousai y los habitantes del dojo terminaban involucrados en todo ese embrollo de la venganza. Nunca pensó que volvería a ocurrir, y menos durante ese tiempo, en que Battousai se había convertido definitivamente en una leyenda, dejándole descansar de las peleas, pero eso no significaba que perdiera del todo la forma (aunque si lo ponían en una comparación con su maestro, entraba a dudar)

Con lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kenshin sentía que todo lo que había vivido el último tiempo había sido sólo un muy buen sueño, del que había despertado de forma demasiado abrupta. No, definitivamente nunca lo iban a dejar tranquilo con su familia, los fantasmas de su pasado iba a ser algo que nunca le iba a dejar.

A su lado, Kaoru podía sentir perfectamente todo lo que Kenshin estaba pensando. Con sólo verle los ojos y el tono que estaban tomando, mucho más opacos de los que alguna vez los vio, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. Y también se dio cuenta que no era nada bueno. Toda la culpabilidad que había sentido alguna vez, y de la que había descansado el último tiempo, estaba volviendo a él, y para hacer estragos.

Le dieron deseos de zarandearlo y gritarle que no era así, que nada de lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, que todo iba a salir bien… pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su mano y, cuando él volteó a verla, le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad.

-Kaoru…- comenzó a decirle, pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-No quiero escuchar que te hechas la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo- dijo, seriamente –Battousai no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, ¿entiendes?, nada que ver.

Kenshin no le contestó, y sin saber la razón, Kaoru sintió extraños deseos de ponerse a llorar. Quizás era porque, debido al embarazo, estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, por lo que cualquier detalle le afectaba bastante… o quizás era que, aparte de temer por el bienestar de Kenji (a quién iban a buscar en esos precisos momentos), también debía comenzar a temer por su esposo… de sólo pensar en lo que podría pasar si es que se descontrolaba… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Para evitar seguir pensando en eso, apretó la mano de Kenshin, llamando su atención. El pelirrojo la quedó mirando y notó que en sus ojos habían unas cuantas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero que ella evitaba lo más que podía. Suspirando, pensó nuevamente en que ella debió quedarse en el dojo, pero por supuesto que no le había hecho caso. Cuando trató de convencerla, ella con una sola mirada le dio a entender que sólo amarrándola podría mantenerla en la casa.

No le quedó otra que aceptar. Por el estado en que estaba, no era bueno estresarla más de lo que ya estaba… aunque estaba seguro que Megumi la hubiera obligado a mantenerse en casa, pero a él no le haría caso.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno habló, sólo mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Ambos sintieron a su corazón ir latiendo cada vez con más fuerza, a medida que se acercaban al río. A la distancia, pudieron distinguir que había un grupo de jóvenes a un lado. Se acercaron a ellos, dando por hecho que eran los que les habían dejado ese mensaje en la puerta del dojo (había sido Yahiko el primero en encontrarlo)

Varios de los jóvenes se pusieron de pie al notar que habían llegado, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que eran ellos los causantes de todo. Kenshin obligó a Kaoru a sentarse en una roca cercana, indicándole que por nada del mundo debía interrumpir en lo que pasaría entre esos jóvenes y él.

-Yahiko no tarda en llegar- le dijo, alejándose de ella y caminando hacia el grupo con paso seguro –quédate aquí.

Definitivamente el tono que había utilizado no dejaba el momento para poner sus palabras en duda. Kaoru comenzó a sentir que el temor crecía dentro de ella. Toda esa situación estaba descontrolando mucho a Kenshin, lo estaba afectando demasiado… soltando un suspiro, esperó que no pasara nada malo, ni con su esposo ni con el hijo de ambos.

-¿Himura-san?- uno de los jóvenes, que no era otro que Amano, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, que lo hizo a un lado con la clara intención de indicarle que no tenía que abrir la boca, ya que era el único que no había estado de acuerdo con todo eso que habían planeado, y no querían que se les aguara la broma.

-Es un gusto verlo…- dijo Kuno, sólo por hacer callar a su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Kenji?- preguntó Kenshin rápidamente. Kuno sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

-Tranquilo, está bien- contestó, dejándole ver al niño, sentado en el suelo y con la mirada hacia el río. Parecía completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor –aún no decidimos qué hacer con él.

Kenshin frunció la boca, poniendo su mano sobre la empuñadura de la Sakabatou, bastante serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?, no entiendo del todo bien cuál es su fin… así que espero que lo suelten ahora ya.

-Pero, Himura-san…- Amano miró feo a su amigo Kuno cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Sabía que no era sano enojar al padre de Kenji, sus mismos padres le habían contado de lo que era capaz de hacer y, aunque pasaran los años, a él no parecía afectarlo demasiado. ¡Pero ni Kuno ni el tonto de Kenji lo quisieron escuchar!

-Escucha- Kenshin volvió a hablar, y todos notaron que su voz salió algo diferente a la vez anterior. Por primera vez, Kenji levantó los ojos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –ustedes son unos niños, no quiero luchar porque hace tiempo que lo dejé, pero si ustedes insisten en seguir con esto, que aún no lo entiendo, no me quedará otra y, de verdad, yo no seré quién más lo lamente.

Kaoru se puso de pie, pálida, después de escuchar lo que Kenshin dijo. Comenzó a avanzar decidida a intervenir pero la afirmaron del brazo, deteniéndola. Al voltear, se dio cuenta que era Yahiko, se soltó molesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo -¿qué no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?, Kenshin…

-Lo sé- Yahiko miraba serio la escena –pero es necesario que sigan… Kenji tiene que darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Ella no entendió a qué se refería el muchacho, pero sí supo que por más que le preguntara, no le iba a contestar. Volvió sus ojos hacia donde estaba Kenshin. Si continuaba así…

-Detenlos, Yahiko, por favor…

-No, Kaoru, no lo haré- se negó el otro, y no se intimidó para nada por la mirada que ella le dio –entiende, hay cosas que Kenji tiene que aprender, y sólo así lo hará…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el inicio de la pelea. Tres de los jóvenes se habían lanzado contra Kenshin con espadas de madera y éste sólo se dedicaba a esquivarlos con facilidad, casi sin moverse del lugar en que estaba. Obviamente que esto enojaba cada vez más a los jóvenes, que se veían incapaces de tocarlo.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Kenshin cuando estaba a una distancia prudente de los otros tres, que estaban de lo más cansados –en serio, les estoy ofreciendo que se vayan sin tener que pedirme nada, dejen a mi hijo en paz de una vez y lárguense de aquí. No tienen idea lo que están haciendo…

-Sí lo sabemos, Himura-san- Kuno se adelantó unos pasos –queríamos verlo a usted, saber si lo que cuentan las historias sobre la habilidad con su espada era cierta o no.

-¿Y para eso tenían que meterse con mi familia?- Kenshin continuaba impasible. A pesar de la tensa situación, cada vez se notaba más tranquilo –cómo se notan que son sólo unos niños inmaduros…

-¿De otra manera se habría molestado en venir?- le preguntó Kuno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo me hacen perder el tiempo…

Kaoru se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Lo sentía, sabía que poco a poco Kenshin se estaba dejando llevar por su frustración, estaba dejando que Battousai ganara terreno dentro de él. Las palabras que utilizaba y el tono al decirlas eran una clara muestra de ello, y no sólo ella se dio cuenta de eso, sino que Yahiko también, pero estaba decidido a no intervenir.

Aunque a ratos se preguntaba si era lo correcto.

Amano, que durante todo ese rato se había dedicado sólo a observar a Kenshin, se hincó al lado del niño, que seguía todos los movimientos de su padre.

-Detén esto- le susurró, Kenji lo miró –por favor, ya está bueno de bromas, se les está escapando de las manos, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

Como única respuesta el niño volvió la mirada hacia su padre, que estaba de pie, con la cabeza gacha, lo que le impedía ver sus ojos. El niño estaba decidido a continuar, pensaba que Amano sólo estaba exagerando en sus palabras.

Nuevamente volvieron a atacarlo, sólo que esta vez Kuno se les unió y, además, éste iba armado con una pequeña daga. Pero después de unos momentos se dieron cuenta que la diferencia no era mucha. Kenshin continuaba esquivándolos con relativa facilidad, mientras que ello cada vez se sentían más cansados.

-¿Por qué no pelea en serio?- otro de los muchachos, llamado Ryota, habló molesto –sólo se dedica a esquivarnos, en ningún momento nos ataca.

-Si lo hiciera, niño, ustedes en menos de un minuto ya estarían en el suelo- contestó Kenshin, mirándolos y sonriendo burlón –no pidas algo que después no puedas detener.

-¿Y usted qué sabe?- esta vez habló Kuno -¿no está tan preocupado por su hijo?, sólo se ha dedicado a jugar.

-Ninguno de ustedes está en posición de exigirme nada- replicó Kenshin, serio otra vez –y si no sueltan a Kenji en estos momentos, van a ver qué tan en serio puedo luchar.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado esperando…

Amano se enderezó, mirándolos. Tenía los puños apretados, y juraba que cuando se acabara todo eso Kuno tendría su merecido por estar haciendo esas cosas. Le daría una muy buena paliza. Notó que Kenshin se inclinaba un poco, con su mano derecha cerca de su espada, y se dio cuenta que tenía que intervenir.

-Kuno- se acercó unos pasos a sus amigos –Kuno, escucha…

-Cállate- el muchacho ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo –no nos interrumpas.

-Sólo… sólo escúchame unos momentos- Amano tuvo deseos de zarandearlo y golpearlo un rato, para que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo –Kuno…

-¡Ya cállate!- Amano se detuvo, mirándolo molesto, y retrocedió, se había cansado de tratar de ayudar a los cabezas huecas de amigos que tenía. No había caso con ellos.

-Son todos unos idiotas…- murmuró, molesto. Kenji lo miró unos momentos y luego volvió la vista hacia los demás, atento. Vería luchar a su padre, gran novedad.

Pero no fue así, Kenshin continuaba con la idea de sólo esquivarlos. La verdad era que estaba tratando de controlarse lo más posible, no deseaba que pasara lo del incidente cuando estaba con Hama, había sido demasiado angustiaste para todos, sobre todo para ella.

Pero es que esos ladrones, sin conformarse con robar pertenencias de su casa mientras ellos habían salido a comprar comida (él siempre la acompañaba y la ayudaba con los bolsos), tuvieron la patudez total de exigirles el dinero cuando ellos estaban llegando. Kenshin les pidió que dejaran su idea de robarles y que se fueran, pero por supuesto, no le hicieron caso y, cuando se habían acercado mucho a ella, él no pudo hacer mucho por controlarse.

Quizás no habría sido tanto si es que sólo le hubieran quitado las cosas, pero no, se atrevieron a tocarla. ¡A una señora mayor!

No habían servido los gritos de Hama, pidiéndole que los dejara. Estaba más que decidido a hacerles pagar todo lo que habían hecho. Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que afirmaba su brazo, y que lo miraba fijamente.

Y fue la mirada que le dio Kaoru lo que le hizo reaccionar que se estaba dejando llevar. Ella estaba pálida, angustiada de lo que estaba viendo… decidió que lo mejor era terminar con eso y así todo estaría tranquilo nuevamente. Era lo mejor.

Pero no contaba con lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Escúcheme bien, Himura-san!- Kuno se había acercado a Kenji y, tomándolo de su colita, lo tiró y puso su daga en su cuello -¡Si no toma en serio esto lo obligaré!, ¿¡quiere de vuelta a su hijo?, pues pelee!

A pesar que hasta eso lo tenían planeado, Kenji en un primer momento se asustó al sentir la hoja de la daga en su cuello. Kaoru estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos y moler a palos a todos esos chicos, pero Yahiko la afirmó fuerte del brazo, evitando que se moviera y, por más que luchó, no se pudo soltar.

Kenshin se dio cuenta que algo había pasado y fue volteando lentamente y, de un momento a otro, lo que había pensado momentos antes se fue a la basura, al ver a su hijo en esa situación.

Todos los que estaban presentes sintieron un escalofrío. Podían jurar que aquel pelirrojo que estaba en frente de ellos no era el mismo Kenshin Himura que había ido a "salvar" a su hijo. Su mirada, la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, todo había cambiado.

Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, eran sus ojos, el color. De un momento a otro parecían brillar con un color ámbar. Sin estar del todo seguros, pensaron que esa mirada era de alguien dispuesto a matar.

Varios de los jóvenes retrocedieron, temerosos.

-Suelta a Kenji- a Amano la voz le salió temblorosa debido al miedo que sentía. Miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta que estaba paralizado, se desesperó -¡¡suelta a Kenji, Kuno, suéltalo!!

Un grito de uno de sus amigos lo hizo volver a mirar al frente, pero no pudo ver nada. Sólo cómo sus amigos iban cayendo algo lejos de ellos, uno a uno, en menos de unos minutos. Cayó de rodillas, esperando que lo golpeara a él también, ya que había estado en todo momento con ellos, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. Pero el golpe que esperaba no llegó, sólo sintió que pasaba a su lado con mucha rapidez.

Cuando Kuno reaccionó una hoja de espada en su cuello lo hizo detenerse en su intento de alejarse de Kenji. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Kenshin estaba detrás suyo, amenazante.

-No te muevas- la voz que escuchó a su espalda era tan fría que no parecía ser la de Kenshin –un solo movimiento y no me molestaré en dejarte vivo.

Soltó la daga, mientras sentía que la espada se acercaba más a él. Cerró los ojos, convencido que él no se detendría, y pensando que al final, su amigo Amano tenía toda la razón. Habían jugado con fuego… y vaya que se estaban quemando.

-¡Espera!- una voz infantil detuvo a todos, incluso a Kenshin -¡es mi culpa, papá, yo les dije que lo hicieran!

--

**Ahm... ¿qué les pareció?. Creo que al final la broma era predecible (y ya no sé si se le puede llamar de esa manera), pero bueno, al final Kenji tuvo lo que deseaba: hacerle pasar un mal momento a su padre, pero creo que se pasó un poquito. Bueno, admito que lo que resultó no era lo que originalmente tenía pensado, pero salió así, y creo que no quedó tan mal. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Bueno, mientras veo a medias la película "Ghost" (muy romántica xD), les aviso que queda sólo un cap, y el epílogo  
**

**Gracias a:**

**- _Mei Fanel:_ gracias por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado el cap**

**- _Athena Kaoru Himura_: lo de Megumi y que ella supiera lo que pasaba con Kenji... la única explicación que encuentro es que quizás tanto Kaoru como Kenshin necesitaban otro punto de vista para entender el problema de Kenji. Viendo el fic, te darás cuenta que ambos creen que el niño está enojado porque Kenshin los dejó, pero no porque _podría_ irse, ¿entiendes?. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que necesitas a veces escuchar a otras personas para enteder ciertas cosas?... espero que te haya conformado la explicación **

**- _Ana Clara:_ en los ovas, la verdad no se qué me enojó... quizás el final, que Kenshin se haya ido... no lo sé. Sólo tengo claro que tendría que estar demasiado aburrida para verlo, o ser demasiado masoquista porque de verdad, me depimo!**

**- _Blankaoru_: gracias por todos los reviews que dejaste, de verdad, y el que me leas me emociona porque tú escribes muy bien, y tus historias me agradan, aunque a veces con suerte alcanzo a leerlas y no a dejar comentarios... en fin, gracias por leer **

**Eso sería... que estén bien, y será hasta la próxima :-)**


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Cada segundo cuenta  
una historia de resignación  
y en este gran desierto donde un día  
es como el agua que nunca cayó  
ya no hay lluvia para existir…**_

El silencio cubrió el lugar durante algunos minutos que parecieron eternos. Kenshin continuaba de pie, pero lentamente había quitado su sakabatou del cuello de Kuno y la dejaba en su funda, sin quitar la mirada del suelo. A penas se sintió fuera de peligro, Kuno cayó de rodillas, pálido y temeroso, terriblemente arrepentido de lo que había ideado con sus amigos.

Miró a Kenji con arrepentimiento, después de todo, había sido él el que había propuesto la broma que le tendían a Kenshin Himura, era el mayor responsable a pesar que el niño pelirrojo se notaba de lo más entusiasmado con la idea. Definitivamente Amano había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho, a pesar que no entendía del todo bien qué había sido ese cambio en el padre de su amigo… lo que fuera, había aprendido la lección.

Amano se había acercado a él y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, aguantándose las ganas de comenzar a retarlo ahí mismo. Los amigos por momentos dudaron en lo próximo que tendrían que hacer, si quedarse apoyando moralmente a Kenji (estaban seguros que tendría un castigo de esos inolvidables) o irse y dejarlo tranquilo con sus padres, para que aclararan todo lo que había ocurrido… pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que Kaoru se estaba acercando al niño con los puños apretados y muy molesta, detrás de ella venía Yahiko.

Kenji levantó la mirada cuando sintió a su madre en frente de él, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer o decirle. Se sintió más mal al notar su rostro algo pálido y sus ojos húmedos. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar… y por su culpa. El niño estaba comenzando a abrir la boca para decirle algo (no estaba del todo seguro qué palabras saldrían de su boca), pero un ardor en su mejilla lo hizo callarse bruscamente. Kaoru lo había golpeado.

-¡Baka!- le gritó ella -¡estúpido niño, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!

Se obligó a mantenerse callado, después de todo, merecía todo lo que le estaban diciendo, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a contestarle, aunque fuera cualquier cosa. Volvió a mirar a su madre con algo de temor del estado en que podría estar… nunca la había visto tan dolida por su culpa, y abrió un poco los ojos cuando notó que ella estaba nuevamente levantando su mano para golpearlo, pero a pesar de saberlo, no se movió.

-Kaoru, déjalo- la voz profunda de Kenshin se escuchó –volvamos al dojo…

-¿Qué?...- tanto Kaoru como Kenji lo quedaron mirando, confundidos –pero, Kenshin…

-Necesitas descansar- replicó Kenshin, sin darle tiempo a que hablara –en tú estado no es bueno que pases momentos de estrés, por muy pocos que sean… vámonos.

Kenshin no esperó respuesta, dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo, pasando al lado de Kenji. El niño notó que no lo miró al pasar por su lado, sólo caminó con los ojos fijos al suelo… lo trató igual que a sus amigos, como cualquier otra persona, menos su hijo.

Y eso le dolió.

A pesar que Kaoru no estaba del todo segura de hacerle caso, igual siguió a Kenshin cuando éste caminó hacia el dojo. Se dio cuenta que le había pedido a Yahiko que se quedara con Kenji, así que por ese lado no debía preocuparse. Lo que sí lo hacía era el estado en que podría estar su esposo. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia su casa, lo miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta que nuevamente volvía a ser un misterio para ella lo que pensaba… lo único que en esos momentos los mantenía en el mismo lugar eran sus manos unidas… y la compañía silenciosa que ambos se daban constantemente.

De pronto la pelinegra se había comenzado a sentir muy cansada… todo lo que había pasado ese día le estaba afectando de alguna manera, a pesar de que al final ella no hizo mucho.

Mientras, a orillas del río, los muchachos y Kenji se habían quedado juntos, siendo acompañados por Yahiko que los miraba seriamente. Se cruzó de brazos, quizás intentando darse cierta autoridad en frente de ellos.

-Vayan a su casa- les dijo a los muchachos, que lo miraron con temor mezclado con respeto, pero no se movieron en un primer momento –váyanse, no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí…

-Pero…- Amano dudó unos momentos -¿Qué va a pasar con Kenji?

-Lo que le suceda será por lo que ha hecho, no es asunto suyo. Yo lo llevaré a su casa, ustedes váyanse a la suya.

Los muchachos se miraron unos momentos y decidieron hacerle caso. Conocían a Yahiko, a pesar que nunca habían hablado con él antes… quizás por eso en ningún momento intervino en la pelea para ayudar a Kenshin, porque él sabía que ellos y el pequeño pelirrojo eran amigos, por lo que sabía que había algo raro en toda esa situación. Después de unos momentos más comenzaron a caminar, dejando solos a los otros dos.

Una vez solos, Yahiko se sentó a orillas del río, recordando quizás las tantas tardes en que acompañó a Kenshin a pescar, aburriéndose y arrepintiéndose terriblemente después. Kenji permaneció de pie, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué era lo que intentabas probar?- preguntó de pronto Yahiko al niño, tomando unos pastitos del suelo y jugando con ellos -¿o acaso querías saber qué tanto estaba dispuesto Kenshin a hacer por ti?- miró al niño, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de contestarle –por si tienes dudas, aquel que viste luchando era Battousai, ni más ni menos… siéntete orgulloso, son pocas las personas que han logrado eso en el que era vagabundo… Jin nei, Saito y tú… aunque debo decir mejor que fue Kuno, felicítalo de mi parte.

Kenji se movió un poco en su lugar, dándose cuenta de la ironía en las palabras de Yahiko. Optó finalmente por sentarse junto a él, después de todo, se merecía todos los retos que desearan darle de ahí hasta los 20 años quizás.

-No me había querido meter entre lo que tienes tú y Kenshin, porque no me correspondía, pero… creo que ya ha sido mucho. Si no quieres aceptarlo, está bien, también sufriste por su decisión de irse y eso es entendible, pero eso no justifica lo que ahora hiciste… quizás con esto están a mano, porque aunque Kenshin siga actuando igual contigo cuando llegues al dojo hoy, tratará de no demostrar que le dolió.

Yahiko miró a Kenji y lo vio con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, su flequillo tapándole los ojos y los labios apretados. Le dieron deseos de saber lo que estaba pensando. Sin querer recordó cuando Kenshin estuvo en gran peligro por culpa de él, esa vez que había sacado la Sakabatou sin su permiso y había caído en una trampa tonta… aquella vez Kenhin le había enseñado más con esas simples palabras que le dijo, que con miles de castigos y retos, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Suspiró, deseando poner punto final a todo eso.

-Ven, vamos al Akabeko un rato- Yahiko se puso de pie, y con unos empujoncitos llamó la atención de Kenji para que lo siguiera –podrás tomar algo que te haga sentir mejor- al notar que no se movía, se hincó a su lado, mirándolo con atención –Kenji… mi intención no es hacerte sentir más mal, porque sé que estás arrepentido de lo que pasó, pero es necesario que comprendas lo que casi ocurre con lo que planearon con tus amigos. Tú padre cuando terminó la guerra juró a alguien que quería mucho no volver a matar, y siempre ha tenido esa idea y la ha cumplido, pero cuando pierde el control la olvida con facilidad, sobre todo si alguien a quien quiere está en peligro… si algo te llega a ocurrir él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarte- dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio -además, si te equivocas estará dispuesto a perdonarte una y mil veces si es necesario…

Vio que su labio temblaba y notó que estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar. Sonriendo un poco acarició su espalda con cariño.

-Cuando tenía tu edad casi lo matan por mi culpa, por hacerme el fuerte y creerme el cuento de que podía derrotar a cualquier persona…- Kenji lo miró con timidez -saqué a escondidas la sakabatou y luego me dejaron amarrado, mientras él tenía que enfrentarse desarmado con unos tipos muy fuertes… sintiéndome terriblemente culpable hice lo posible para soltarme y corrí para entregarle su espada… una vez que las cosas estuvieron bien, con sólo ver su rostro serio me di cuenta de lo mal que había actuado, y le pedí perdón, estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa de su parte, un reto, un golpe, lo que fuera… después de todo me lo merecía… pero él lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y decirme que había madurado… ¿sabes?, en ese momento me quebré por completo y lloré bastante… y Kenshin estaba ahí para consolarme…

Kenji frunció el cejo, quedándose en silencio unos momentos y pensando en las palabras que Yahiko le había dicho. Luego lo miró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- le preguntó bajito Kenji, Yahiko se puso de pie nuevamente y sonrió.

-Piénsalo… estoy seguro que si lo meditas un poco podrás llegar a alguna conclusión. Ahora, vámonos…

-Yahiko- Kenji se puso de pie pero no se movió –quisiera ir a casa… no te preocupes, estaré bien…

El niño dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino sin esperar a Yahiko (claro, había dejado muy claro que no deseaba compañía), el muchacho pensó en qué hacer, y decidió seguirlo de lejos, sólo para asegurarse que no le ocurriera nada. Una vez que llegara al dojo, lo dejaría tranquilo.

Todo en el lugar estaba silencioso, algo bastante raro los últimos meses, en que el dojo Kamiya había vuelto a ser lo de hace años: gente visitándolos, risas y cenas agradables. Kenshin estaba sentado en medio de ese silencio, apoyado en el pilar y con la Sakabatou apoyada en su hombro… definitivamente, habían cosas que no cambiaban.

Le había costado trabajo convencer a Kaoru para que se fuera a acostar a penas llegaron. Era mejor que durmiera para que pudiera calmarse… había estado demasiado nerviosa todo ese día, bajo mucho estrés… necesitaba descansar. Le dijo que él esperaría a Kenji.

Aunque en parte no tenía idea qué decirle cuando lo viera.

¿Tenía que lucir molesto o no?, ¿ofendido?... como fuera, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta que quizás había perdido definitivamente a su hijo por el error que había cometido. Al final, Hama tenía toda la razón respecto a eso, Kenji no lo sentía como un padre y a pesar que se había esforzado esos meses para cambiar un poco la relación que ambos estaban teniendo, se había dado cuenta que no había servido de nada.

Sintió que el niño había llegado y que caminó cerca de él, pero a pesar de eso decidió continuar con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición en la que había estado antes. Aunque Kaoru no lo comprendiera, se sentía demasiado cómodo así.

-Ve a comer- le dijo al niño, de pronto y continuando con los ojos cerrados, recién en esos momento Kenji se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo. Lo quedó mirando con atención, hasta que Kenshin abrió los ojos –en la mesa tienes la cena, antes de dormirte debes comerla.

No tenía deseos de discutir, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía deseos de comer, pero igual se sentó a la mesa y lo hizo, con desgana y demorándose mucho. Kenshin continuó en el mismo lugar y con la misma posición. Sentado, ojos cerrados y la Sakabatou al hombro.

Para Kenji ese silencio era incómodo, mientras comía le daba algunas miraditas a Kenshin, que parecía metido en su propio mundo… era eso o dormía profundamente. El niño suspiró, normalmente su padre intentaba entablar una conversación decente con él, y si era sincero en esos momentos estaba deseando que así fuera… pero nada de eso ocurría. Su padre estaba de verdad enojado con él, y tenía toda la razón.

El niño inconscientemente buscaba desesperado algo qué decirle a su padre… pero no se le ocurría nada. Una vez que terminó, en vez de levantarse de la mesa e irse a su cuarto, se quedó en el mismo lugar, sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Kenshin se dio cuenta de eso, lo quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Eso fue hasta que decidió que estaba bueno de continuar actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Kenji, si ya terminaste puedes irte a tu cuarto- le dijo Kenshin, y por momentos se preguntó si es que había sonado muy antipáticas sus palabras… aunque quizás a esas alturas no estaba del todo interesado en eso. El niño no se movió, lo que le sorprendió un poco -¿por qué te quedas ahí sin hacer nada?

Kenji, después de unos momentos de quedarse quieto mirando hacia el frente, se volvió hacia Kenshin y se quedó ahí, sentado, aunque mirando hacia el suelo. El ex asesino no entendía del todo bien qué estaba pensando, ni qué quería hacer, pero esperó en silencio a que se decidiera hablar.

-… ¿Vamos a pescar mañana?

Kenshin lo miró sorprendido, dejando salir un suave "oro" de su boca un poco abierta. Sí, le había sorprendido, nunca hubiera pensado que el niño saldría con algo así justamente en esos momentos. No le contestó, tratando de entender por qué su hijo había hecho esa extraña petición. Mirándolo con algo de atención, si no hubiera ocurrido lo de la "broma" se habría reído de la cara que tenía… era una mezcla de seguridad y nerviosismo, de no saber qué hacer y notó que quizás sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo el aliento, por lo que cada vez se ponía más pálido.

El niño apretó los puños, sin saber qué más decir. Ni siquiera él entendía del todo bien por qué le había hecho esa petición… quizás era porque hacía un tiempo Kenshin se la había hecho a él, y sin arrugarse siquiera le había contestado que no sin meditarlo, mirando para otro lado para no tener que ver la cara que ponía su padre ante su negativa. De pronto sintió que el molesto nudo volvía a su garganta, causando una presión molesta que le impedía hablar.

Kenshin continuaba sentado en la misma posición, mirándolo con atención. Frunció el cejo cuando lo vio inclinarse con lentitud en frente de él y quedarse así durante unos momentos, quieto. Pero aún así no dijo nada, esperó a que el niño comenzara a hablar.

Pero no lo hizo, se enderezó y miró con seriedad a su padre. Kenshin a esas alturas no sabía qué pensar.

-Yahiko me dijo que una vez le perdonaste que sacara la sakabatou a escondidas, a pesar que casi te matan- le dijo el niño, con el ceño fruncido. Kenshin asintió con lentitud, aún intentando comprender en qué estaba pensando al actuar de esa manera –bien… en ese caso… ¿me perdonarás lo que te hice hoy?

-¿Eh?...- otra vez Kenshin se vio terriblemente sorprendido por la salida que tuvo el niño, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí… a Yahiko lo perdonaste y eso que casi te matan… Kuno ni siquiera te hizo sudar, al contrario, ha pasado un susto de muerte…- Kenji bajó la mirada –si pensamos en quién hizo más daño, pues fue él…

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hijo. Pensándolo fríamente, en cierta forma, lo estaba obligando a perdonarlo, algo así como buscarle la quinta pata al gato. No podía negar que tenía su nivel de gracia…

Kenji interpretó la sonrisa como si hubiera aceptado, así que con lentitud se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Kenshin lo vio alejarse y luego volvió a apoyarse en el pilar, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro, quizás no todo era tan malo después de todo.

Una pequeña presencia le llamó su atención, así que nuevamente abrió sus ojos. A su lado estaba Kenji otra vez, con la cabeza gacha y su cabello suelto.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-… No me respondiste- dijo Kenji, sin mirarlo –no me dijiste si iríamos a pescar.

Esta vez Kenshin sonrió ampliamente a su hijo.

-Claro, Kenji, nos levantaremos temprano e iremos a pescar…

El niño asintió, pero no se movió del lugar. Esta vez fue Kenshin el que decidió acercarse a él, así que se puso de pie y se hincó al frente, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- le preguntó, nunca lo había notado tan nervioso.

Lo que ocurrió luego lo tomó por sorpresa. Kenji había levantado los ojos e inesperadamente se acercó a él, abrazándolo de pronto. Kenshin, en un primer momento, se vio demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de alguna manera, pero después de unos instantes, sonriendo, lo abrazó también.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el niño –de verdad que lo siento…

--

Amano pasó más de diez minutos parado afuera del dojo, mirando la maderita en donde salía el nombre. Se sentía nervioso. Estaba preocupado por Kenji pero tenía vergüenza de tener que encontrarse con su padre, después de todo lo que pasó el día anterior… no quería ni imaginar cómo podría estar su amigo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?- una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y volteó. Era Yahiko, que lo miraba con curiosidad -¿viniste al dojo?

-Eh… sí… quiero saber cómo está Kenji- contestó con cierto nerviosismo el muchacho. Yahiko sonrió y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola luego y dejando pasar a Amano primero, siguiéndolo después –¿has hablado con él después de lo que pasó?

-Hablé después que se fueron, y luego Kenji se vino a su casa, no lo he vuelto a ver- contestó Yahiko –no te preocupes tanto, más allá de darle una buena tunda no va a pasar- Yahiko se largó a reír por la cara que puso Amano, y luego de darle unas palmaditas en su espalda se dirigió con él al patio, donde seguramente la familia Himura estaría (o al menos, esperaba encontrarse con alguno de ellos)

Y, en efecto, ahí se encontró con Kenshin, sentado relajado y tomando té. El pelirrojo les sonrió al verlos.

-Hola, Yahiko- dijo –hola, joven…

-Himura-san- Amano se inclinó un poco –ahm… vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó ayer.

-Ah, eso… claro, asunto olvidado. ¿Quieren té?- ofreció rápidamente Kenshin, la verdad era que no deseaba hablar del tema, para él ya olvidado.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a su lado, y recibieron el té que el pelirrojo les dio. Amano se sentía bastante inhibido al estar ahí, sentado junto con el que era prácticamente una leyenda… así que prefirió mantenerse callado y responder sólo lo justo y necesario. De esa manera no se metería en más problemas.

-¿Y Kaoru?- le preguntó Yahiko a Kenshin.

-Aún no se levanta- contestó Kenshin –aún es temprano y ayer no lo pasó muy bien, por lo que prefiero que descanse más… ayer traté de convencerla que se quedara en el dojo, pero ya sabes lo porfiada que es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

-Oye, Kenshin, ¿y dónde está Kenji?- le preguntó Yahiko, como quien no quiere la cosa, y sabiendo que finalmente era eso lo que deseaba saber Amano. Ambos vieron que Kenshin sonrió, y se sorprendieron incluso al notar cierto brillo de picardía en sus ojos. Se puso de pie.

-Vengan conmigo- les dijo, dirigiéndose al dojo –ayer quedamos en que iríamos a pescar hoy, pero prefiero que sea durante la tarde, para que Kaoru lo sepa- se detuvo en frente del shoji –además, era necesario que adelantara su castigo…- abrió el shoji y los tres se asomaron, y vieron al niño encerando el piso, con una cara de tres metros, visiblemente molesto, y murmurando quizás qué barbaridades -¿cómo vamos, hijo?

Kenji volteó y quedó mirando a los tres que lo veían con atención. No contestó, dándose media vuelta y continuando con su trabajo. Kenshin volvió a cerrar.

-¿Ese es el castigo, Kenshin?- Yahiko se cruzó de brazos –eso Kaoru hacía que lo hiciera sin estar castigado.

-Claro, pero no todos los días, tres veces…- Kenshin sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar en que antes estaba –durante tres meses… sin contar que tiene que hacerlo también en el pasillo, las habitaciones, y si le queda tiempo…

-Kenshin…- Yahiko lo detuvo -¿cómo pretender llevarte bien con Kenji, si cuando comenzaba a arreglarse un poco la situación lo tapas en castigos?

-Una cosa no quita la otra- replicó el pelirrojo –además, Kenji no estaba molesto conmigo porque le impuse el castigo, de hecho, él mismo se ofreció a hacerlo…- se detuvo unos momentos, pensativo –quizás pensó que yo me negaría, por eso lo habrá propuesto...

Amano esta vez no los siguió. Caminó al dojo y entró, acercándose luego a Kenji y mirándolo con atención. Espero a que el niño volteara para hablarle.

-¿Cómo está todo, Kenji?- le preguntó y, contrario a lo que esperaba, el niño sonrió.

-Muy bien- contestó, notándose genuinamente feliz –creo que… se merece otra oportunidad… él también me la dio a mí.

-Me alegro, de verdad estaba preocupado por ti- Amano se hincó a su lado -¿quieres que te ayude?, tengo la mañana libre…

--

**¡Por fin!, después de un fin de semana terrible pude terminar... en realidad, fue sólo el sábado y el domingo lo horrible (no puedo negar que el 18 lo pasé bien xD, bailé cueca toda la noche, jajaja). Sólo espero que llegue mañana, este de verdad ha sido un día de porquería (menos con lo de Massú y González... algo bueno...)**

**Bien, lamento la demora, pero la universidad ya no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Al menos ya terminé el capítulo, sólo queda el epílogo, así que esperenlo, que espero tenerlo pronto . **

**A todo esto, ¿qué les pareció la última parte?. Tenía tres finales pensados y me decidí por este, creo que era el más adecuado... esperaré sus comentarios.**

**Saludos a Athena Kaoru Himura, Gabyhyatt, Blankaoru, Tomoeandikr y a Ana Clara. Agradezco sus reviews.**


	8. Epílogo

Kenji caminaba con lentitud hacia su casa

Kenji caminaba con lentitud hacia su casa. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo naranja hacía que el río que corría a su lado se viera con ese tinte también. El chico se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego se detuvo.

A pesar que tenía que llegar rápidamente al dojo Kamiya, porque sus padres lo estaban esperando con la comida que había tenido que ir a comprar (con su hermanita pequeña Ariasu al menos a su padre no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre... y con su madre que había insistido en volver a ser maestra del estilo Kamiya, al final había sido el único que se había quedado libre)

Pero consideraba que era mejor... de esa manera podía pensar mejor con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Después de lo ocurrido con la broma y todo ese asunto de Amano y Kuno, se podría decir que la relación entre ambos había mejorado considerablemente (la que estaba más feliz, sin duda, era Kaoru), pero aún, para él, no estaba todo arreglado.

No quería entrenarlo... o bueno, sí, algo le estaba ayudando a mejorar en su técnica, pero ni hablar del Hitten Mitsurugi. Con tan sólo mencionarlo se cerraba en un hermetismo del cuál no era muy fácil sacarlo... para nada fácil. Al menos él nunca lo había logrado.

Lo peor, según él, era que su madre lo seguía defendiendo... y él no entendía (o no quería entender) qué podía haber sido tan difícil para él, que ni siquiera quería enseñarle a él (su propio hijo) su técnica de lucha... y ni hablar de Seijuro Hiko, él era peor que su padre, ni siquiera lo dejaba chistar.

Aunque debía reconocer que, aparte de ese tema (que ya estaba seguro que era desagrable para sus padres) todo con su familia marchaba muy bien. Ariasu, su hermanita, había nacido hacía tres meses, y ya era la reina de la casa. Por ser la menor, era la consentida por todos (eso le recordaba un poco su infancia, antes que su padre decidiera irse), y era la única que era capaz de controlar a su mismo padre... porque sí, era su regalona y con el único que se daba y era capaz de callarse por un buen rato era con él.

Porque Kenji estaba más que seguro que había salido con el carácter difícil de su madre, lo que ya era decir mucho... recordaba una vez que su padre había salido de viaje a Kyoto porque su maestro le había pedido que fuera (nunca quiso contarle qué era lo que quería) y Ariasu se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo que él estuvo fuera llorando como condenada, ni su madre era capaz de calmarla y mucho menos él.

Tanto para Kaoru como para Kenji esa experiencia había sido un suplicio, por lo que ambos habían decidido (sin siquiera preguntarle a Kenhin), que sin la niña, él no salía ni a la esquina...

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que un viento fuerte corría a su alrededor, después de soltar un suspiro continuó su camino con paso lento, se sentía tan desanimado que ni siquiera tenía deseos de llegar a su casa (a pesar que lo más seguro era que su madre lo retara por todo lo que se había demorado)

Caminó unos pasos cuando atrás suyo sintió unos ruidos de cosas caerse, se detuvo y al voltear, vio a una mujer recogiendo unas verduras que se le habían caído al suelo. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y comenzó a ayudarle.

-Muchas gracias, joven- le dijo ella, con una suave voz, una vez que ambos habían terminado. Mientras ambos se enderezaban, pudo verla mejor.

No era muy alta, vestía un kimono blanco con una pañoleta azul sobre sus brazos, su cabello negro era tomado en una coleta con dos mechones sueltos. Kenji la encontró bonita, muy bonita, y más cuando la vio sonreír.

-No es nada- le dijo Kenji, sonriendo también, y comenzó a alejarse.

-Tú eres hijo de Himura Kenshin, ¿cierto?- la pregunta lo hizo detenerse y voltearse a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. Ella no cambió su expresión algo seria –si preguntas cómo lo supe, tu cabello es inconfundible y eres igual a él cuando tenía 14 años...

Kenji frunció el cejo, mirándola con atención. Si le decía eso, sacando cuentas se daba cuenta que ella tendría que haberlo conocido durante la época de la Revolución. Y mirándola con atención, no estaba seguro si representaba esa edad.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?- le preguntó, sin saber si creerle o no.

-Sí, lo conocí hace muchos años...- contestó ella con suavidad –durante el Bakumatsu... pero cuando supe quién era, lo conocí como Battousai, después me dijo cuál era su nombre.

-Pero...- Kenji la miró confuso –disculpe que sea sin respeto, pero usted... no parece tan vieja como para haber estado en esos tiempos...- inmediatamente el chico se arrepintió de lo que había dicho –Perdón, lo que quiero decir...

-Te entiendo perfectamente- le interrumpió –y no te preocupes, siempre me dicen que represento menos edad de la que tengo- continuó la mujer –cuando veas a tú padre, dale saludos de mi parte.

Kenji la vio dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. Pero él no se movió, de pronto, una idea había comenzado a ganar terreno en su cabeza, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando con rapidez hacia ella.

-¡Espere!- le dijo, ella se detuvo y lo miró -¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime...

-... Usted... ¿podría hablarme sobre mi padre, por favor?- le dijo, al notar su mirada confusa, intentó explicárselo nuevamente –o sea... cómo era cuando usted lo conoció... si era muy distinto a lo que es ahora...

La vio meditar unos momentos, y luego asentir. La siguió sin protestar a orillas del río y se sentó a su lado sobre el pasto, mirando los dos el agua correr.

-¿Por qué no le dices a él que te cuente?- le preguntó la mujer.

-...- Kenji pensó unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros –no lo sé... quizás necesito que otra persona me lo diga, hay muchas cosas de mi padre que no entiendo.

-...- ella lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego volvió su mirada al río –conocí a Kenshin cuando él tenía 14 y yo 19...

Se hizo de noche pero a ninguno pareció interesarle. Kenji escuchaba con atención la historia que esa extraña mujer contaba acerca de un hombre que parecía cualquier persona, menos su padre. ¿El Kenshin que conocía un asesino?, ¿una persona completamente fría que parecía no tener sentimientos?

-¿Por qué, si se suponía que ambos eran cercanos, se separaron?- le preguntó Kenji a la mujer, cuando ella dejó de hablar.

-Tú padre se hizo vagabundo, ya lo sabes- contestó ella –y fue así que vagó diez años viajando por todo Japón y ayudando a los que necesitaban algo... hasta que decidió quedarse en Tokio...

-Porque mi mamá se lo pidió- sin saber la razón, Kenji sintió algo de orgullo al decir esas palabras -¿lo has vuelto a ver?

-No... desde que nos despedimos...- ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y luego miró al chico -¿sabes qué fue lo que más me llamó la atención en esos momentos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que un muchacho de sólo 17 años pudiera tener la mirada tan triste...- Kenji la miró con sorpresa –siempre he estado segura que tu padre hubiera preferido ser campesino a ser un hittokiri... lo utilizaron, simplemente fue eso, se aprovecharon de los ideales de un muchacho con buenas intenciones para convertirlo en un asesino a sangre fría... sin él la Era Meiji no hubiera podido ser...

Kenji miró hacia el frente, pensando. Ella lo miraba con atención y de manera seria.

-Todo esto tú lo sabías- dijo ella, suspirando –sabías que tú padre había sido un hittokiri durante la Revolución, sabías que había sido un vagabundo antes de conocer a tú mamá... ¿qué es lo diferente de todo lo que te conté?

-No lo sé...- contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros –quizás el que me lo contara alguien que lo vivió junto con él, y que sabía lo que sentía... hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de mi papá, y él no hace nada por ayudarme a comprenderlo... sólo se queda en silencio, mirándome como si... no me incumbiera o algo así...

-Son cosas dolorosas, tú padre aún siente mucho las muertes que lleva sobre su espalda, aunque trata de disimularlo... y es algo que quizás, nunca lo dejará vivir en paz. En ocasiones debe pensar que ni siquiera los merece a ustedes como familia...

El silencio los cubrió unos momentos, Kenji intentaba digerir todo lo que ella le había contado, hasta que sintió que ella se ponía de pie, y lo miraba.

-Es tarde- dijo ella con suavidad –debes ir a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti y porque no llegas...

-Sí...- no quiso molestarla más con preguntas, pensaba que ya le había ayudado mucho en su intento de comprender muchas de las actitudes de su padre. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el camino, el chico se inclinó –muchas gracias por todo, y disculpe el tiempo que le quité.

-No te preocupes- ella también se inclinó levemente, sonriéndole un poco –muchas gracias a ti, por hablarme de Kenshin...- la mujer se quitó la pañoleta y la dobló con cuidado, extendiéndosela -¿se la podrías llevar?, dile de mi parte que siempre me acuerdo de él...

-¿Le gustaría venir a casa uno de estos días?- le preguntó Kenji, recibiendo la pañoleta –estoy seguro que estará contento de verla. Vivimos en el dojo Kamiya...

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero no creo que pueda... estoy sólo de pasada por la ciudad- contestó ella –dale mis saludos a tus padres.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Kenji la observó unos momentos y luego se acordó de algo.

-¡Perdone!- gritó, pero sin moverse de su lugar. Ella volteó, el claro de luna rodeándola, a Kenji le pareció ver que había algo extraño a su alrededor -¿cúal es su nombre?

-... Soy... Himura Tomoe...- contestó, y dio media vuelta, continuando su camino.

Kenji, después de escuchar, miró al suelo y cuando estaba dando media vuelta reaccionó que la mujer había dicho "Himura". Extrañado, volteó y mientras un viento fuerte le golpeaba la cara la buscó con la mirada. No había rastros de ella.

Se quedó unos momentos parado y luego comenzó a caminar a su casa. De seguro que lo iban a retar porque se había distraído por ahí y había llegado tarde a casa, a pesar de que lo que tenía que hacer no demoraba más de una hora.

En efecto, a penas había entrado al dojo notó que su madre prácticamente se abalanzaba hacia él y comenzaba a acosarlo con preguntas varias...

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto, Kenji, por Dios?, ¡me tenías con el alma en un hilo!- comenzó a retarlo, después de darse cuenta que no le había pasado nada malo -¡apuesto que te encontraste con los maleantes que tienes de amigos!

Kenji pudo ver que Kenshin iba con ellos en esos momentos, sonriendo con algo de diversión. El chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo, su padre se encargaría de calmar los ánimos de Kaoru.

-Vamos adentro- le dijo Kenshin –te estábamos esperando para cenar...

-¡¿No le vas a decir nada?!- preguntó escandalizada Kaoru, mientras los otros dos con toda la tranquilidad se sentaban -¡ustedes son exactamente iguales!

-Calma, Kaoru- Kenshin sonrió –estoy seguro que Kenji tiene una buena razón para haber tardado tanto, ¿cierto, hijo?

-Sí, papá- contestó el niño, y le extendió la pañoleta azul. El otro, sin recibirla, la miró confundido –cuando volvía de comprar me encontré con una mujer que dijo que te conocía de la época de la Revolución- comenzó a decir Kenji, dejando la pañoleta sobre la mesa y comenzando a comer, no se dio cuenta de la palidez que comenzaba a cubrir el rostro de Kenshin –comenzamos a conversar y en eso se me pasó la hora... me dio ésta pañoleta para ti, te mandó saludos y dijo que siempre se acordaba de ti.

Kenshin sintió algo extraño en su interior, era algo así como miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo... no sabía explicarlo para nada bien. Miró a su hijo y luego a la pañoleta que descansaba sobre la mesa. Lentamente extendió su mano y la tomó en sus manos... con sólo moverla pudo sentir un olor conocido para él... el de los cerezos.

_Tomoe_...

El pelirrojo observó a su hijo que hablaba y hablaba de la mujer con la que había hablado, Kaoru lo miraba con extrañeza ya que toda la situación le parecía de lo más extraña, pero aún así escuchaba atenta las palabras del chico.

Kenshin no lo soportó más y se puso de pie, pálido y con la pañoleta en sus manos. Los otros dos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kenshin?- le preguntó Kaoru, notando que su esposo no estaba del todo bien.

-... Kenji... ¿cómo... cómo se llamaba ella, le preguntaste su nombre?

-Sí... aunque me parece raro- dijo él –me dijo que se llamaba Himura Tomoe...

Kenji se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, cuando vio que esta vez era su madre la que se ponía de pie pálida, mientras que su padre se sentaba nuevamente. Comenzó a preocuparse.

-... ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó, y sin saber de los puros nervios le tembló la voz –¿por qué tienen esas caras?... ¿tiene que ver con ella, papá?

Kenshin suspiró hondamente... esa noche la conversación sería para largo...

--

_Mis cuentos no hablaban de historias _

_Hechas de casualidad.  
Nadie me dijo que el destino _

_daba esta oportunidad..._

-¡¡Kenji, te he dicho mil veces que...!!

La voz de Kenshin Himura se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero ya era costumbre, al menos a esa hora, por lo que no llamaba la atención de nadie. Tanto él, como su hijo mayor, estaban entrenando... bueno, más que nada lo estaba guiando, ya que por todos los esfuerzos realizados cuando era más joven poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta...

Un poco alejada de la escena, Kaoru los miraba entrenar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y, a su lado, durmiendo como un angelito (después de mucho intentarlo), la pequeña Ariasu, de tan sólo un año, dormía tranquilamente su siesta.

Kaoru acarició sus cabellos y luego volvió los ojos hacia los otros dos. Por mucho que le costara creerlo, en su manera de enseñar Kenshin era muy parecido a su maestro, por lo que generalmente Kenji sufría mucho en los entrenamientos, pero sin chistar, hacía caso en todo lo que su padre le decía (o al menos lo intentaba), y cada vez podía ver que iba mejorando más y más...

Aún recordaba cuando Kenshin había decidido entrenarlo... pudo ver la felicidad reflejados en sus ojitos oscuros y sus deseos de celebrar como nunca... pero no, se obligó a quedarse quieto e inclinarse ante su padre en señal de agradecimiento porque por fin había aceptado... y es que Kenshin se había dado cuenta que Kenji había entendido sus razones para actuar de determinada manera...

Después de su "encuentro" con... ¿Tomoe? (aún le daban escalofríos de tan sólo imaginarlo) Kenji había dejado de insistir. Al parecer, había entendido por qué su padre se negaba tanto a entrenarlo, y había decidido continuar con el Kamiya Kasshin... (obviamente, después que logró recuperarse de la impresión que le dio cuando Kenshin le contó quién era en realidad Tomoe... y el estado en que ella se encontraba actualmente)

Pero no, Kenshin, a partir de eso, se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba listo para comenzar el entrenamiento... y a pesar que Kenshin no lo dijera, Kaoru estaba más que segura... se sentía feliz de hacerlo.

Lo vio acercarse a ella mientras que Kenji se quedaba haciendo algunos ejercicios. Se sentó a su lado y miró sonriendo al chico, que a pesar de estar muy cansado, daba su mejor esfuerzo.

-Aprende rápido- le dijo Kaoru, sonriendo –y se nota que lo disfrutas...

Lo vio sonreír... y como había notado últimamente, lo hacía de una manera que no dejaba ninguna duda de que de verdad la sentía... que de verdad se sentía feliz.

-Me gusta compartir con él...- fue lo que contestó, Kaoru notó el orgullo en sus ojos –ha madurado mucho estos meses...

-Claro... ¿quién no madura después de lo que pasó?- dijo Kaoru, riendo levemente y refiriéndose al incidente de la pañoleta que, por cierto, la tenían muy bien guardada –lo que me alegra, es que por fin podemos decir que somos una familia feliz...

Él la miró risueño.

-¿Es que antes no lo éramos?- le preguntó.

-Yo sí...- contestó ella –pero tú me entiendes... ahora somos completamente felices...

Kenshin la miró una vez más y luego al cielo... claro que la entendía, porque era justamente lo que sentía él en esos momentos... por fin había encontrado su lugar, podía vivir en completa paz...

Tanto con los vivos... como con los muertos...

_¿Quién me lo iba a decir?  
Que era tan fácil ser feliz..._

**Fin**

--

**Bien!, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Sé que la primera parte es extraña, y dudé mucho si ponerla o no, pero la idea me había gustado. Agradezco a Blankaoru porque con el review que me dejaste se me ocurrió...la otra parte, sabía que tenía que ser feliz pero no se me ocurría del todo (o sea, tenía varias posibilidades :P), pero me gustó ésta... y espero que a ustedes también **

**Por cierto, las frases que utilicé son de una canción de Fran Perea y El Sueño de Morfeo, llamada "Uno más uno" (creo que era de una serie de televisión... no recuerdo cuál), al menos esas dos partes, me parecieron acordes al fic.**

**Gracias a Blankaoru, Gabyhyatt, A KaoruHimura y a Naomi por sus reviews... **

**Será hasta la próxima (que espero, sea lueguito )**

**Saludos a todos!!  
**


End file.
